The Greatest Love
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty Saybrooke inherits a mansion in the countryside of Ireland. She's not alone in the century's old house. AU Tarty Vampire Story.
1. An Introduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Introduction*~

Irene Manning gave birth to identical twins sons on a cold, windy night in January. She named them herself just before her death. She named the firstborn Thomas "Todd" Manning-Lord and the other she named Victor Lord Jr. Their father, Victor Lord, had to raise the boys on his own.

When the twins were twenty years old, Victor met a pretty, young woman named Mona. She fell deeply in love with the man who possessed hazel eyes and dark-blond hair. Unfortunately, Victor did not appear to return her love.

Mona attended the ball the twins were hosting in honor of their twentieth birthday. That night, Mona told Victor how deeply she loved him. He laughed at her words and walked away snickering. Mona's heart was aching and she vowed to get revenge.

Mona stood on the balcony of the elegant ballroom. She saw Todd on a nearby balcony overlooking the lovely rose garden. She thought Todd was Victor, the man whom had spurned her love. She used her supernatural powers to cast a wicked spell, turning Todd into a vampire for all eternity. He would remain a creature of the night, until such time as a wooden stake would be driven through his chest, piercing his heart. Then, tearfully, Mona threw herself over the balcony's railing, falling onto the cobblestones far below.

In truth, Victor really did love Mona. He had only been playing with her affections. When he heard of her death, his heart was in torment. He ended up taking his life in the same method that Mona had ended her own.


	2. Not Alone

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Not Alone : Chapter One*~

(The Countryside of Ireland)

More than two centuries following the deaths of Mona and Victor, a beautiful, young woman had come to inherit the immense mansion the Lords had once owned. The mansion had been a last gift from her Aunt Kiki upon the event of her death. The young woman's name was Marty Saybrooke and she was nineteen years old.

Marty packed her belongings and moved into the Lord Manor two weeks following her aunt's death. Strangely, she found the three-hundred-year-old mansion neat and well-keptconsidering it had not been occupied in the last twenty-five years.

Marty laid her pocketbook down upon a wooden coffee table, taking a seat upon a soft, velvet antique loveseat in the luxurious parlor. She was amazed by many the fragrant and brightly lit candles which were situated throughout the countless rooms of the immense house.

Just then she heard a soft meow and looked down to see a small black kitten sitting at her feet. She smiled at the adorable creature, picking it up to stroke it's silky fur. "Hello there, little fellow," Marty whispered, gazing into the kitten's bright green eyes. "What are you doing here all alone?"

The animal only looked back at Marty with twinkling emerald eyes. Marty gently hugged her new friend closer, deciding it was time to explore her new home. Rising to her feet, she went to take a look around. She found a long, narrow hallway with a spiralling staircase at it's end. She chose to take the hallway and see whatever might be at the top of those polished wooden steps.

Marty found the stairs to be old and creeky. She looked at the dozens of ancient portraits which lined the walls of the staircase as she hugged the kitten snug to her chest. Finally, she found herself standing at the very to of the stairs. It was there she discovered a portrait of a very handsome man hanging upon the wall. He was young, with hair the color of dark honey and eyes of a rich hazel hue. Instantly, Marty found herself intrigued with the man depicted in the portrait. She reached out to caress his painted face, but jerked her hand away when a door down the hallway suddenly opened with an eerie and terrible groan.

Slowly, Marty approached the room with it's door now ajar. She stepped inside, feeling her heart fiercely pounding with her every step. She gasped in astonishment with the sight now before her eyes. She gazed at the gorgeous oak canopy bed with its satin pink bedspread and flowing, nearly-transparant pink curtains. Similar pink drapes also hung in the twin windows. The rug upon the floor was ivory, with tiny pink embroidered flowers. A mohogany vanity with an oval mirror containing many glass bottles of perfumes and cosmetics set against the north wall. The wallpaper decorating the high walls was ivory with pink flowers to match the carpeting.

"I can't believe my eyes!" Marty cried out. "This is the room of my dreams!"

She placed the kitten on the bedspread, stroking it's fine, powder-soft fabric with her fingertips. Suddenly, as mysteriously as it had opened, the door slammed shut, and Marty heard it bolt. Frantically, she ran to the heavy door, trying to pry it open. Her efforts were useless. It would not open from the inside. She then went to the windows, finding them to be barred with heavy iron slats.

It was just then that Marty noticed a crackling fire blazing in the fireplace on the south end of the room. She knew without a doubt that she was not alone in the house! Someone was holding her prisoner in this room!

Her eyes caught upon a portrait hanging on the wall directly above the fireplace. It was him- that handsome man again; the one who made her heart pound with unfamiliar desire. He looked so young and vibrant within the golden frame of the portrait. Marty sighed, figuring that he had probably been dead now for hundreds of years.

Marty and the kitten took a nap upon the comfort of the canopy bed. When they awoke, she found a bowl of warm milk on the vanity for the kitten along with a plate of food and a glass of burgundy wine for Marty. As Marty savored the delicious meal, she wondered who might be holding her captive here within her own home.

In the moments that passed, Marty sipped upon the glass of wine as the kitten lapped at his milk. She then tried without success to open the door. Once again, she found it to be locked. Another try at opening windows also failed. When night came, Marty curled up in the bed with the purring kitten.

Todd Manning-Lord slowly walked down the carpeted hall leading to the room where he had locked the woman inside. Quietly, he unbolted the door and stepped into the room. The woman did not awaken as he stood over the bed, but the kitten looked up at Todd.

He sat down at the foot of the bed, thinking he had never before seen a more desirable woman. Although he was more than two centuries old, he did not look a day over twenty. He sat there quietly, watching the woman sleep for hours. When hunger struck him, he stood, heading downstairs for sustenance. In the dark chill of the kitchen, he devoured a raw steak saturated in crimson. After his meal, he departed to the tower-room where his casket was located. It was there he drifted into an unnatural rest, his arms folded across his chest.


	3. Portraits Come to Life

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU with a supernatural twist.<p>

~*Portraits Come to Life : Chapter Two*~

When Marty awakened, she found the door was unlocked. Cautiously, she drifted down the staircase, located her baggage, and found a fresh dress to don. She then decided to search the remainder of the mansion. She wondered where her ex-captor might be lurking on the estate.

Marty located a different staircase on the east side of the mansion and ascended it. She saw a narrow hallway to her left and another to her right. She took the right hall. This part of the mansion appeared to be the servant's quarters as the rooms weren't as finely furnished and cobwebs and dust were plentiful. A search of the left hall only disclosed similar rooms. Marty wanted to search for an entrance to the tower, but no matter how thoroughly she examined her surroundings, she could not find the door which lead to the tower. Considering the tower was prominently visible from the outside of the structure, Marty was certain that somewhere there must be a hidden entrance.

Sighing in frustration, Marty went downstairs to one of the kitchens, seeking nourishment for herself and the kitten. Oddly she found that the only food and drink available in the mansion appeared to be raw meat, milk, and various types of wine. She cooked a piece of ham over the grill and consumed a glass of white wine. As she enjoyed her food, the kitten drank a small bowl of milk.

After she had dined, Marty walked into the giant ballroom located on the southeast section of the mansion. She stood in the near-darkness, imagining herself dancing in the arms of the handsome man she had admired in the portrait. It was then she heard a beautiful, haunting melody drifting from somewhere within the mansion.

Marty swayed gracefully around the room. Suddenly her movements ceased when she heard the strange scratching halt that had ended the tinkling melody. Marty instinctively approached the old-fashioned phonograph. It was then that she noticed the record twirling round and round, but the needle was now off the record. A long scratch proceeded down the remainder of the black disk. "I wonder who did this, Cat?" Marty said to the kitten who was standing at her feet.

"Meow!" the kitten said in reply. Marty picked the tiny creature up in her arms, beginning to stroke it softly.

Marty could hear footsteps in the near distance. Hard shoes were striking a wooden surface. She took the kitten and hid beneath a nearby love-seat. From her vantage point, Marty could see two black shoes move past, and then stop in front of the ancient phonograph. Then whoever it was exited the room without being seen.

Marty scrambled out from beneath the love-seat, but she was too late. The one who had played the music was no where in sight. Her eyes shifted over to the old phonograph, her heart beating wildly to the tempo of the unsettling song.

"Something peculiar is going on here and I intend to find out what it is!" Marty said to herself.

"Meow!" said the cat as if in agreement.

Marty went into the kitchen and with trembling fingers she poured herself another tall glass of wine, drinking it greedily to soothe her frazzled nerves. "Now I'm calm" she said to the fluffy black kitten who had followed her into the room. "I should give you a name. I know; I'll call you Sailor."

"Meow!" the kitten said as if giving it's approval.

Just then an organ in the parlor began playing loud, piercing music. Marty gasped in fear and amazement. Placing a hand over her startled heart, Marty chose to ignore the strange occurrance.

She moved to another antique wine cabinet, pouring herself another glass of the potent fluid. On the top shelves she noticed pint-sized mason jars containing a curious dark-red liquid. Marty could have sworn it was blood. She bit her lower lip, wondering just what could be in those jars.

The old grandfather clock in the parlor struck 11:00. "Well, I guess I better go to bed," Marty said to the kitten. She climbed the staircase and approached the pink bedroom which had become her own. She fell onto the comfortable bed, sinking instantly into a restless slumber.

When the grandfather clock in the hallway struck midnight, Marty awakened to hear soft music coming from the ballroom. She pulled on her silken robe and slowly decended the stairs. She entered the ballroom and let out a gasp when she saw the man in the portrait standing before her with his gaze going out the window. With tiny, timid steps, Marty approached the mysterious man.

"I've been waiting for you," Todd spoke, turning his gaze directly into Marty's astonished sapphire eyes.

His powerful gaze melted Marty's heart. She did not protest when Todd pulled her to him and began to dance with her to the delightful melody. Marty was unaware of her surroundings, only aware of his dynamic hold on her. Todd pulled her closer, his head moving downward to the delicate flesh of her neck. Marty let out a tiny moan, her senses suddenly whirling in a blinding moment of pain... 


	4. The Hidden Tower

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*The Hidden Tower: Chapter Four*~

Marty sat up in bed with a start. The sunlight was streaming brightly through the faded pink drapes of the window. The night before came back to her in frightening flashes. She pushed the kitten off her, it's claws digging into the flesh of her neck with resistance. "Now, Sailor," Marty scolded, unhooking his tiny claws from her skin.

Marty stood, walking to the mirror to study her reflection. There were two small holes upon her neck where the kitten had clawed. Then Marty recalled the man in the ballroom nibbling her neck and that sudden burst of pain it had caused. *No! It was just a dream! That man must be centuries old! The kitten made those marks!* Marty cried out.

Dipping a cloth into a wash basin, Marty gently scrubbed the dried blood from her neck. She then slipped into a beautiful blue dress and a pair of light-brown dress shoes. "Come on, Sailor. We'll get something to eat," she said to her little friend. Marty smiled as the small black kitten came running to her.

Two days had passed and nothing strange had occurred, except that Sailor had disappeared. One night Marty had awoke to find that the kitten had left the bed. The following morning, she searched the mansion, but could not find happy, little Sailor anywhere. Marty wept because she missed his company.

On the third day of Sailor's disappearance, Marty was in the kitchen preparing a snack when she heard faint meows echoing from someplace within the mansion. Marty dropped the glass of wine she had been holding and ran into the hall. She followed the meows into the ballroom. The kitten's cries seemed to be coming from somewhere within the wall next to the large fireplace. Inspecting the room, she discovered no doors, except the sliding ones leading out to the balcony. Marty felt along the wall, but could not find a trap-door.

She leaned wearily against a heavy brick in the fireplace mantle, and suddenly heard a harsh scraping sound. A narrow passageway had opened beside the fireplace. A gasp of surprise floated from Marty's lips.

Slowly, she entered the dark, shadowy room. Her eyes swept up to discover a tall, stone staircase. Marty knew not where it led, for lack of light. She cautiously approached the staircase, but just then she heard a soft meow. A small hidden room was then disclosed beneath the right side of the stairs. The door was wide open and there sat Sailor on a ragged blanket. He saw Marty and ran to her. Marty picked up her fluffy little friend and held him close in relief.

Sailor was safe, but Marty's curiousity was not appeased. She hugged Sailor close against her chest as she climbed the steep, crumbling steps. Darkness lurked at the top, and Marty could not see what lay ahead. Her eyes shifted down and she could no longer see the floor.

At the staircase's top, Marty discovered a door made of thick, gnarled wood. Fear clutched at Marty's heart like a small, terrified bird, but she bravely stood against her apprehension. She grasped the iron handle and pushed against the heavy door with all her might. The door let out a tortured creek as it submited to Marty's weight.

It was as dark as night inside the tiny room. Only a few candles on the fireplace mantle gave the surroundings a ghostly, silver light. Marty's heart stopped beating when she saw the coffin that lie in the center of the frigid room.

The coffin was the deepest black, with two metal handles for which to lift it's lid. With tentative steps, Marty moved closer, approaching the eerie coffin. With a screeching noise, Sailor suddenly lept from Marty's arms, escaping quickly down the stone staircase. Marty's eyes were like wide pools of midnight blue when the coffin's lid suddenly began to rise with a spine-chilling, unearthly groan. It was then she saw the man depicted in the painting lying there upon the red velvet interior of the coffin's bed.

She walked closer to the coffin with small, fearful steps. The man's hypnotic hazel eyes slowly came open, looking mystically into hers. "No! No!" Marty screamed as tears began streaming from her eyes. His arm snaked out, grabbing her about her slim waist. With a swift movement, he pulled her down in the coffin next to him and snapped it's lid back down.


	5. Cursed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Cursed: Chapter Five*~

Trapped in the coffin with the man in the portrait, Marty was gasping for air. Lying on her side next to him, she found it unnerving to lie there so close to him. He lay on his side as well, his body pressed to hers. She felt every hard angle of his frame as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her tight against him. It was then that she felt his hand sliding upward and his smooth fingertips found those painful holes upon her neck.

"Ouch!" she cried out. "My kitten has sharp claws!"

"How do you think these wounds were made?"

"My cat, Sailor scratched me."

"No," he said, his words barely audible. "It was me. I bit you."

"What? Wh-what do you mean?"

"I am a vampire," he answered bluntly.

"A... a... vam-vampire?" Marty murmured in bewilderment.

"Yes. I am," he responded. "And my name is Todd."

"My... my name is-is-."

"I already know," he interrupted her. "You name is Margaret Saybrooke, but I shall call you Marty."

A sudden shiver rushed up Marty's spine. "How did... did you know?"

"I am very wise for my age."

"But you are no older than I am!"

"You're very wrong, Marty. Over two centuries have passed since my birth. Vampires do not age," he stated.

"You're lying!" Marty accused. "You are not a vampire! There is no such thing! My cat scratched me; that's all! You are just trying to scare me from my home!"

"So, you don't believe me?" Todd laughed harshly. "Why shouldn't I have the house? I've resided here since the day I was born! Look in the Bible in the parlor if you do not believe my age!"

"Vampires DO NOT exist!" she shot back.

"They do so, Marty. I cannot speak of the circumstances which made me what I am, but I can tell you, I am a vampire... and I shall prove it!"

With an angry shove, he pushed open the lid of the coffin. Marty let out an aching gasp when he bared his long, sharp fangs. He looked like a dark, deadly animal, ready to devour it's prey.

"It- it's true," Marty groaned, her hands suddenly floating to the wounds at her throat. "You bit my neck! Does that mean I will change into a vampire?"

Todd laughed quite rudely. "No, there would have to be an exchange of blood. I'd have to drink you to the point of death and then as you would draw in your last breaths, I'd have to give you my 'gift;' let you drink from me-."

"Are you telling me you... you cr-crave bl-bl-blood?" Marty gasped.

A small smile came to his lips. "Yes, my love. Just as you would crave food if your body required nourishment. I find it not so strange."

"But why do you have milk and wine in the house?" Marty questioned.

"The people who lived here before had an immense wine collection. I scared them out so fast, they failed to take it along. As for the milk- well, Sailor enjoys it, and I do like to mix it with fresh blood. Have you ever tasted a blood and milk cocktail?" he taunted. "It's really quite delicious. You really must try it sometime."

Marty groaned, shuddering at the way Todd said "blood." Her movement led Todd's eyes to settle upon Marty's creamy white neck. "You have a beautiful neck," he uttered, before flipping closed the lid of the coffin.

"Don't you go getting any ideas!" Marty warned. "Or I'll bite YOU!"

She heard the low rumble in his chest as he gave a sexy laugh at her words. Struggling, she attemped to push open the lid of the coffin, but could only move it about an inch. "You're my prisoner for now," Todd stated as he chuckled quietly at her efforts to escape. Her heart beat frantically, but he would not set her free. He went into an unnatural sleep and left her trapped there, in the coffin right beside him. Minutes ticked into hours, and finally she had fallen asleep, curled up against him in the tight confines of the casket.

When Todd awakened, Marty was asleep next to him. The sun had just went down, and it was his time to roam. A wave of love washed over him, seeing Marty's blond curls lying against the strength of his chest. He stepped out of the coffin, carefully lifting a sleeping Marty into his arms. He walked down the many steps to the ballroom and Sailor followed close behind. Todd closed the trap-door, carried Marty to her room, and lay her gently upon the bed. He sat down on the edge, tenderly running a caress through her lovely blond curls. They tangled in his fingers as he gradually exposed the curve of her neck. The urge to feed was excruciating, yet he ignored the animalistic urge.

Marty did not awaken but smiled in her sleep, moaning Todd's name. Todd covered her with a soft quilt, then applied a healing salve to the tiny wounds upon her neck. Watching her in the near-darkness, he wondered if she could ever come to love a vampire. He had never known love, not even for a heartbeat, because he was little more than a beast; a horrid beast with an unnatural craving for blood. No, she could never love him. Todd Manning-Lord was cursed.  
> <p>


	6. Passion, Premonition, & Pain

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Passion, Premonition, & Pain : Chapter Six*~

When Marty awakened, she was in her room lying on her comfortable bed. She stood up slowly and made her way downstairs. A loud knock sounded on the door as she entered the spacious parlor. Marty approached the huge oak door, pulling it open quickly.

"You!" a villager cried shrilly. "You witch! My daughter saw you at the mountain! She said you were looking for your lost love! You were calling on the powers of evil to find him! The Prince of Darkness shall die, and you shall die with him!" With that the villager turned and ran down the walk. The cool night breeze blew her long dark hair every which way.

In a state of shock, Marty gently closed the door, picked up Sailor, and plopped herself down on the love-seat. Sailor started to purr in contentment as Marty stroked his soft, black fur. "Too much craziness here, Sailor," Marty spoke quietly to her little friend.

Just then, Todd entered the parlor, a murderous expression upon his features. "Who was at the door?" he demanded harshly.

"No one," Marty lied.

Todd grasped Marty's arm and shook her furiously. He growled, "WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?"

"Meow!" Sailor cried out loudly, suddenly scratching Todd's arm severely in an attempt to protect his beloved mistress.

"You nasty cat!" Todd screeched, shoving Sailor angrily to the floor.

Marty jerked away from Todd and bent down to cradle Sailor close. "You mean, evil man!" she accused, as she cuddled the frightened kitten. "You beat up on a poor, innocent kitten? How awful of you!"

"Believe me, Marty. He hurt me worse than I hurt him." Marty's eyes widened when she witnessed him licking streaks of blood from the deep scratches.

"You make me sick!" Marty exclaimed, running quickly up the staircase while holding Sailor carefully against her chest. Todd ran after Marty, but she slammed her bedroom door in his face. He heard the click of the lock and then Marty's loud, choking sobs. She cried herself to sleep upon the expanse of her gorgeous oak canopy bed with it's satin pink bedspread.

At midnight, Todd stole down the hallway to Marty's bedroom. He turned the golden key silently in the lock. The door opened quietly to disclose Marty lying asleep on the canopy bed. Todd gazed at her beauty as he bent over her still form to remove the covers. His breath caught in his throat when he discovered she was lying there wearing only a lacy red nightie. Sailor, who was cuddled protectively in Marty's arms, let out a growl.

Todd's lips settled over Marty's, bringing her instantly awake. "Get off of me!" she gasped.

"I wish to make love to you, Marty."

"Never! I will never lay with a creature of the night!" Marty cried out.

"Do not shout," Todd spoke in the softest of whispers.

Marty found that she could not speak. The hypnotic crimson glow in Todd's soft hazel eyes was melting her defenses, making her heart beat wildly with hot desire. Just then Sailor jumped off the bed, breaking Marty out of her dangerous trance.

"You have a beautiful body," Todd said thickly.

"And you're only interested in one part," Marty exclaimed. "My neck!"

"That's not true, my love," Todd insisted as he began to remove his dark-blue silk shirt.

"Please. Please... don't do this," Marty pleaded as he began to reach for his belt buckle.

"Hush, Marty," Todd whispered gently as he removed what remained of his clothing. "There is nothing to be frightened of; I only want to make sweet love to you..."

With those words, Todd brought his mouth to Marty's, kissing her with feverish passion. His hot tongue found it's way into the sweet warmth of her mouth. She let out a tiny gasp when his mouth left hers, sweeping downward to the delicate column of her neck. She tensed slightly, knowing what was coming next.

"Ohhhh," Marty moaned in exquisite pain as Todd's fangs tore into her flesh a second time. After he had drank from her delicious life-fluid, he lowered himself onto the bed so he could make sweet, passionate love to her.

"Todd, please... " she beseeched, but it was as if she had no will of her own. He had all the power, and she had become his unwilling love-slave. Tonight she would be his, for his powers were much stronger than the fortress she had attempted to erect between them.

"Shhhhh..." he murmured, looking into her dazzling, tear-filled blue eyes. When the tears began to spill, he gently kissed each and every one of them away.

She couldn't fight him any longer, so she lay there pliantly in his embrace. She closed her eyes, hiding from the eerie glow in his. With his bewitching gaze, he had shattered every single one of her defenses. He wanted her, and she had no choice but to surrender herself to what it was he desired.

"You know, I'll hate you for this in the morning," she spoke softly as he slowly began to remove the nightie which clung provacatively to her body.

"There's a thin line between love and hate," he breathed, drawing the nightie over her head to expose her beautiful body to his gaze. He found she wore nothing underneath. His passion doubled, seeing her pink-tipped breasts and the soft brown curls between her sweet thighs.

"I could never love you."

*I know,* his mind whispered in reply, but he did not speak the words. Only in dreams could he ever have the love his unbeating heart craved above no other. It was the curse he had been burdened with for all eternity. Never to know love. Never to have a moment's happiness or peace.

THIS was all he had. This sweet moment of ecstasy. And he would have it with her. Even if he had to take it. Even if she did not grant it.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, brushing his lips against her ear, kissing over those twin wounds at her neck he had made with his fangs. She knew he wasn't just apologizing for his bite but for what he was about to take.

"I'll never forgive you," she answered as she felt the press of his body against hers. He was naked, and she could feel every hard contour of his anatomy. Despite her protests, her flesh tingled from his touch.

"Please don't hate me..." was his whisper as his hands played over the silken flesh of her breasts. Her nipples grew stiff and aroused from his skillful touch. She throbbed exquisitely between her legs. Moisture flooded there as her body unwillingly ached to become his.

She reached for his hand which rhythmically caressed a breast, guiding it down to her center. Dark-blue eyes opened, catching his gaze. "Touch me," she demanded in a heated whimper. Sliding his fingers through the silken petals, he discovered her stiff, little clit.

"Mmmmm..." he murmured, finding her to be wet and stimulated. Gently he slid a finger into her tight slit. She cried out, arching to his entry.

"Please..." he heard her beg, her voice raw with intense yearning.

Todd couldn't take it a moment longer. He had to be inside her. For these sweet precious moments, he would become one with her. He might eventually lose her, yet no one would ever take this memory from him. He withdrew his finger from her snug channel, replacing it with his throbbing cock. Marty's soft scream split the night as he slid into her, taking her in fierce single thrust.

Her barrier had yeilded easily to his determined entry. "I hate you," she hissed as her arms bound around him.

Tears streaked her face as her body fully surrendered to his. Only the sound of his rough breathing and her soft gasps could be heard as he began to move his hips, thrusting inside her with a need far greater than the both of them. Over and over again, he gave her all of himself and in the process he took from her what she swore she'd never give him. "Todd!" she screamed, her body arching to his as she suddenly crashed over the edge into the sweetest of ecstasy. Pain and pleasure mixed together as she clenched up again and again on his thrusting cock.

The strength and the force of her orgasm shocked him. He had only just began making love to her and already she had cum. Since he was still hard as stone, he decided to take her to her peak all over again. Hard and fast, his thrusts resumed into her receptive center. Over and over again, he gave her all of himself. The passion was hot and intense between them, all-consuming, as her legs locked around his waist as though never to let him go.

Suddenly she screamed again, cumming hard upon his plunging cock. Almost simultaneously, he reached his peak as well. He filled her with his hot seed, crying out his joy upon his release. After it was over, he held her, tenderly kissing away each and every tear from her beautiful face. He ached in the realization that in taking from her that which he had thought he had most desired, he still longed for more. He had taken her blood and he had taken her innocence, but he would never have her heart.

Wordlessly, he withdrew from her, standing to retrieve his clothes. He dressed in the near-darkness as though he couldn't get away from her fast enough. She turned over on her side, clutching the satin coverlet as she cried. As he walked away, he was tortured by the memory of her sobs.


	7. The Aftermath

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*The Aftermath : Chapter Seven*~

Hours later when Marty awoke, Todd was gone. Standing next to the oval mirror of her vanity, Marty gazed at her own relection. Two fresh scarlet holes lay upon her neck. "No, it can't be!" she cried. "Please let it be a dream!"

But it was not a dream. It was reality, even though Marty did not want to accept it. She slipped on her silken robe and stood at her vanity, brushing her long, blond curls. At that moment, Sailor entered the room and approached Marty. She dropped her hairbrush on the vanity, stooping to lift the small kitten into her arms. Sailor let out a hungry meow, so Marty decided it was time to go downstairs in search of food for herself and the cat.

As Marty was walking down the spiral staircase, she felt a wrenching pain upon the tender flesh of her neck which reminded her of all that had passed. Sudden tears pooled in her sapphire eyes. She sat down on the step, buried her face in Sailor's soft fur, and began to cry. *Last night I gave myself to a vampire,* Marty was thinking as she wept.

Before Todd could close his casket, he picked up on Marty's mournful sobs due to his extrasensory hearing and a tear trailed down his cheek. He decided then that his love for Marty must stop. He had no other choice but to frighten her out of the mansion. As he closed his casket's lid, his unbeating heart was heavy with grief.

As soon as Marty had stopped crying, she made her way into the kitchen. She felt weak from blood loss and was in dire need of sustenance. She then remembered the painful kiss Todd had placed upon her neck and the languid feeling it had caused. Searching the kitchen, her eyes caught upon what appeared to be blood within the mason jars. *No!* she cried out from deep inside her soul. *I could NEVER drink that!* Quietly, Marty prepared a medium-well steak for herself and poured a small saucer of milk for Sailor.

After eating, Marty decided to explore the mansion. Sailor ran on ahead of her. "Sailor, come back!" Marty called, but the kitten was already out of sight. Marty followed along behind him.

After climbing many steps, Marty felt exhausted, so she leaned heavily against a wall. Suddenly she felt the wall give-way, and then she tumbled backwards into a hidden room. She looked around to survey her surroundings. "Ahhhh!" she screamed loudly as her eyes swept what lay beneath her.

She appeared to be seated upon what was bloody rags. She jumped up, sobbing in fright when she saw blood upon her dress. What was wrong with her? Lately it seemed all she did was cry, She felt sudden disgust for her behavior. Tentatively, her hand reached out to touch the blood upon one of the rags. It's consistency baffled her. Slowly she brought her fingertip up to her lips, tasting the crimson fluid. She found the flavor to be one that was quite familar to her. It was only tomato sauce! She started to giggle, part with relief and part with lingering nervousness.

She moved to the trap-door, pressing her weight against it. It opened with a horrible groan, and Marty found herself standing in the hallway once again. Just then she heard Sailor coming toward her down the hall. "Where have you been, little fellow?" Marty asked him as she picked him up and hugged him close. Snuggling against Marty, the little cat began to purr.

Just then, Marty heard an awful, wailing noise. It sounded like a blood-thirsty demon calling out to it's mate. "I know who you are, and you don't scare me!" Marty yelled in a fearless voice.

As she was walking down the hall, she heard another horrific scream. Suddenly, Marty couldn't take anymore. Setting Sailor down carefully, Marty went running to the ballroom where she forced open the hidden door. She ran recklessly up the decaying staircase to the tower room where Todd's coffin lay. She worked frantically to pry open the lid, tearing her nails in the process, but found it to be far too heavy.

"I hate you, you- you vampire!" Marty screamed. Then she fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Inside the casket, Todd's immortal heart was shattering. He loved Marty, but yet he didn't want to cause her any further pain. Slowly he pushed open the lid of his coffin. Marty looked up with trails of tears on her face.

"You creature, look what you have done!" Marty cried, showing him her beautiful neck which now had four repulsive teeth marks upon it.

"It wasn't meant to be this way."

"No? Then how was it meant to be?" she demanded.

"I'm terribly sorry. Leave, before I have an urge to do it again."

"I have no where to go," she said softly, her head downcast in hopeless grief.

Todd knew he must send her away before he lost control. "Leave! This instant!" he bellowed. "Or I shall KILL you!"

Hearing his booming voice, Marty was frightened as never before. She scooped Sailor up in her arms and ran from the room, taking the steps two by two. She slipped through the narrow passageway and ran toward her room. Moments later, she had slammed her bedroom door, locking it. She knew however that not even a locked door would keep Todd out; it never had before.

Marty threw herself down on the bed, crying in large, jerking sobs. Little Sailor attempted to snuggle against her cheek in comfort. She hugged the furry creature gratefully. "Sailor, you're my only friend in the whole world," she whispered to the small black kitten.

"Meow," said Sailor, beginning to purr.

His low purr was beautiful music, and soon Marty's tears began to slow. She stood up to apply a healing salve to the bite wounds upon her neck. They hurt dreadfully. She cried anew as the medicine stung her tender skin.

Her stomach gave a sudden growl, alerting her to the fact that she was getting hungry. "Let's get dinner," Marty said to Sailor as she reached for the kitten and headed down to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

The kitchen was dark, so Marty lit some candles. She retrieved the milk from the icebox, pouring a dish for little Sailor. Marty watched as Sailor lapped at the milk thirstily. She gave him a gentle pat on the back, then went to find herself some food. She prepared lambchops and a glass of wine and sat down to enjoy her meal.

After she had dined, Marty left the mansion and made her way to the village which was a half hour's walk through the woods. She purchased a loaf of French bread, potatoes, carrots, a head of cabbage, and several apples. She was becoming weary of eating only meat and longed to vary her diet. Upon returning to the mansion, she placed the fruits and vegetables into the icebox and lay the loaf of bread upon the counter.

Walking into the parlor, Marty sat down at the antique organ. Todd heard the beautiful melody even as he slept. After awhile, Marty became bored of playing the organ and decided to look at some of the books in the large library. She soon lost interest in the dusty volumes with their yellow-stained pages, so she decided to take a bath.

Moments later, she had entered the old-fashioned bathroom. There set a huge, elegant porcelain bathtub. She boiled water in the kitchen and carried it in a wooden bucket to fill the tub. After it was full, she poured in some rose-scented bubblebath. Dropping her clothes to the floor, she sunk into the delightful, scented water.

At that same moment, Todd was rising from his coffin. He proceeded down the staircase and entered the parlor. Immediately, he saw the glow of soft candlelight coming from the open door of the bathroom and quietly approached the room.

"Sailor, would you like to take a bath, too?" Marty asked the little kitten as he perched upon to rim of the porcelain tub.

Todd noticed Marty's discarded clothing lying on the floor of the hallway just outside the bathroom's entrance. He bent down to lift her dress and underclothes into his arms. He inhaled her sweet, feminine scent as a sudden wild thought came to his mind. A half-smile upon his face, he walked away, carrying her clothing against his chest.


	8. She's BAAACK!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*She's BAAACK! : Chapter Eight*~

Moments later, Todd returned to leave another dress in place of the one he had taken. The dress he left for Marty was made of silk. It was the color of lavender and tied at the waist with a pastel-pink silk sash. The exquisite dress was adorned with delicate lace at the sleeves, neck, and hemline. There were tiny pearl buttons within the bodice which served to hold the fabric together. Todd placed a matching ivory slip and panties atop the dress, along with a pair of shiny black shoes. He then strode into the kitchen for a snack.

While Marty was in the tub, she began to hum the melody of the tune Todd often played on the phonograph, the one they had danced to that romantic night. Before Todd retreated to his coffin, he heard her beautiful voice humming 'their' song.

When Marty stepped from the tub, she reached for a long, thick towel to dry her body. It was then that she noticed the dress and accessories. "Hmmmm..." she sighed, as she patted the moisture from her skin.

Marty slipped the dress over her head, securing each tiny pearl button. She longed to see how it fit, so she went to her room to examine her reflection in the full-length mirror.

She looked hauntingly lovely as her damp blond curls cascaded down her shapely back. Suddenly, she felt arms go around her waist, but they could not be seen in the mirror before her. She turned with a gasp to see Todd standing directly behind her.

"Wh-why couldn't I...see you in the mirror?" she asked in amazement.

"You can't see a vampire's reflection in a mirror," Todd said in a rough moan as he gazed longingly at her lovely body.

Before Todd could utter another word, a persistent knock sounded upon the front door. Marty felt Todd stiffen, and his hands fell from her waist. "Answer the door," he said in a harsh command.

Marty went downstairs, walked to the door, and pulled it open. "Yes?" Marty said to a woman who stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me, but may I trouble you for a bit of raw meat for my cat?" a beautiful woman in a long black gown asked. The woman's tall, slim figure was outlined in the ebony gown. In her arms, a full-grown black cat growled.

"Yes, wait right here," Marty replied, leaving. A minute later, Marty returned with a raw piece of beef.

"Thank you. My name is Mona Devill," the woman said, reaching out a deathly-white hand with long, bony fingers to grasp piece of bloody meat.

"Hi. I'm Marty." As she shook the woman's ice-cold hand, she was shocked to find the woman's flesh as frigid as winter frost. Upon hearing Marty's gasp of shock, the woman vanished into the fog.

"Who was that?" Todd demanded, coming to stand behind Marty.

"Just a lady who wanted some meat for her cat. Her name was Mona Devill."

"Mona... the witch is back..." Todd mumbled.

"What?" Marty asked in a confused gasp.

"Marty, you must leave immediately. Mona was- is the witch who turned me into a vampire. You must leave!" he explained, grabbing Marty in a rough grip, turning her around, and shaking her.

"You're crazy! There is no such thing as ghosts or witches!" Marty gasped in horror.

"You have much to learn, my love. There are such things, just as there are vampires! You are very young, Marty. I have lived a VERY long time."

Marty pulled away and ran upstairs. Sailor followed after her. She sat down on her bed, feeling very confused. She took a short, restless nap and then got up. Her tummy growled for nourishment, so she went downstairs to prepare a meal.

When she went into the kitchen, she discovered Todd at the table devouring a rare steak saturated in crimson. "How can you stand to eat that?" Marty cried as she made a gagging noise.

Todd was silent as he took a sip of the blood within his wine glass. He poured Marty an identical glass of white wine and placed it within her hand. Marty's hand shook as she drank from the slender glass. "Calm down," Todd insisted. "There is nothing to fear."

"Don't tell me that, you cannibal!" she shouted. "How many people have you killed when you have hungered for their blood?"

"None," he answered solemnly, a faraway expression within his hazel eyes. "I have never in my life killed a human - for any reason."

"Really?" Marty asked in great surprise, her eyes searching Todd's.

"Marty, I just got carried away when I bit you," he told her. "I'm very sorry I hurt you."

"Yeah. I'm sure you tell that to all of your women," she growled, leaving Todd's side to pour Sailor a dish of warm milk.

"You're the only woman I have ever bitten."

"Is that so? Why am I the unfortunate one? Did I just have my neck in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"No," Todd breathed, his voice barely audible.

"And what's all this about a witch turning you into a vampire?" Marty demanded.

"Alright. I shall explain, but you must promise that you shall never tell a soul."

"Okay. I won't," she promised.

"It all started on the night of my twentieth birthday. My twin brother, Victor and I were having a party here at Lord Manor. It was said that Mona and Victor, my brother, were having a lover's quarrel. Mona mistook me for Victor and put an evil spell on me to become a vampire. Then she threw herself over the railing of the balcony. It was Victor who discovered her broken body. He killed himself that same night."

"And now she's come back?"

"Looks that way."

"Ohhh boy, this is all so complicated," Marty sighed.

"I know, and that's why you must leave!" Todd said forcefully.

"This is my house. I inherited it! And I am not going to leave just because of you!" With those words, Marty rushed up the staircase toward her bedroom. She slipped into her long, cotton nightgown and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Evil Lurks

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Evil Lurks : Chapter Nine*~

Two weeks had passed with little event. Sailor had grown bigger. Todd had kept his distance from Marty following their last argument. In search of answers, Marty had gone to the library to locate the family bible Todd had mentioned. She decided she'd see if the events he had spoken of were in fact true.

She discovered the dusty, old bible on the top shelf of a large oak bookshelf. The pages were brittle and yellowed. Marty quickly flipped to the page in which the births and deaths had been recorded. The page read:

Family Birthdates and Deaths:

Victor Thomas Lord I- born April 7, 1550, died April 6, 1599;  
>Married to: Irene Clayton Manning - born May 4, 1551, died January 4, 1570.<br>Their Children;  
>Thomas Todd Manning-Lord- born January 4, 1570, date of death- unknown.<br>Victor Thomas Lord II- born January 4, 1570, died January 4, 1590.

Victor Thomas Lord I remarried to- Eugenia Randolph Lord;  
>Born November 8, 1572, died September 10, 1599.<br>Their children;  
>Victoria Eugenia Lord- born June 17, 1591, died June 16, 1621.<br>Tina Maria Lord- born May 7, 1593, died September 8, 1616.  
>Meredith LeighAna Lord- born April 14, 1595, died April 9, 1605.<br>Lucas Thomas Lord- born March 4, 1599, died January 4, 1600.

"So, Todd spoke the truth," Marty said softly as she closed the book.

Just then, the balcony doors flew open. "Hello, Margaret!" Mona said in a wicked voice.

"Mona? What are you doing?" Marty asked, slamming the book down on the table in fear and standing up abruptly.

"I have come for Todd. I know he is here! Tell me where he is, or you shall die!" the dark witch demanded.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Marty lied in a shaking voice.

"Then I shall find him myself!"

She pushed Marty fiercely from her path, knocking her to the floor. "Sailor!" Marty cried to the cat in warning, for he too lay in the witch's way.

"Is this your cat?" Mona asked, a demonic gleam within her eyes.

"Y-yes," Marty replied, trembling incessantly.

Just then, Sailor reached out with his sharp claws, scratching Mona on her slender leg revealed by her thigh-length black skirt. "You hateful creature!" Mona cried, jerking Sailor up by the scruff of the neck and tossing him carelessly against the wall.

"Sailor!" Marty cried, seeing streaks of blood upon the wall, and Sailor lying motionless upon the floor.

After her cruel gesture, Mona whisked out the twin doors leading to the balcony. Marty watched in amazement as the woman flew over the rail and into the darkness of the night. Suddenly forgetting what she had just saw, Marty ran to Sailor, carefully lifting his wounded body up into her arms. His blood quickly soaked her dress. Her beloved pet was steadily bleeding to death.

"Todd!" Marty screamed, looking down at Sailor tearfully. "Help! Please help me!"

Within moments, Todd had came running to Marty's call of distress. "Marty, what has happened?" he asked as soon as he entered the library.

He saw Marty standing there, holding the cat tenderly against her chest. A dark crimson stain now marred the bodice of Marty's dress. "Sailor's bleeding to death!" Marty exclaimed. "Please... you must save him!"

"Sit down, Marty," Todd spoke, leading her over to the table where she had been sitting moments earlier before Mona's intrusion. After she had taken a chair, Todd then lay the cat upon the table and gently stroked it's blood-soaked fur.

"I'll be right back," Todd promised, turning to quickly leave the room.

Soon he had returned, carrying supplies to bandage the cat's injuries. Marty watched in fascination as Todd carefully and quickly wiped the wounds with a warm cloth. Then to her horror, he tore his fangs into his own wrist, allowing a couple of droplets of his own blood to seep into the cat's injured flesh. "What are you doing?" Marty gasped.

"My blood has healing qualities. I am saving him," Todd explained.

"Does this mean I will have a vampire-cat on my hands?" Marty demanded quietly.

Looking at her, Todd just shook his head. He wrapped Sailor's broken body in bandages, handing the small cat over to Marty. "I've done all I can for him," he said solemnly.

Todd sunk down in a chair beside Marty and dropped his head into his blood-stained hands. Marty stood up, carrying Sailor lovingly in her arms. Gently she lay him down upon a thick rug in front of the fireplace to keep him warm. "You'll be fine now, Sailor. But you must rest," she said as she tried to forget that Todd was a vampire and that there was a witch nearby outside. Try as she might, she could not forget the evil lurking not that far away.

"How did this happen?" Todd finally asked.

Glancing over at him, Marty explained how Mona had came in through the doors of the balcony, demanding that Marty tell her where to find Todd. "You should have told her where to find me," Todd spoke quietly. "I won't allow her to hurt you, Marty. I will do anything necessary to protect you."

Marty knew better than to argue with him. It would just turn into a violent screaming match. "I'll be right back," she said. "I'm getting some milk for Sailor."

While fetching a bowl of warm milk from the kitchen for Sailor's nourishment, Marty looked out the kitchen window to see lightening flashing across the grey sky. A loud, crashing boom followed, frightening her to the core of her being. Suddenly a torrent of rain came pouring down. When she returned to library with the milk, it was as though Todd had just disappeared from the room.

"Todd?" she called out, but he did not answer her.

Marty stood watch beside her pet, ready to protect him if necessary from that evil, horrid woman. Tears came to her eyes. Todd may be a vampire, but despite that fact, he had unselfishly saved her little friend. She'd be forever grateful to him for bringing her dear, little Sailor back from death's door.


	10. Realizations and Threats

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU with a supernatural twist.<p>

~*Realizations and Threats : Chapter Ten*~

In the family cemetery next to the mansion, Todd stood close to the graves of his family in the quiet twilight, lost in the painful reminder that all around him, everything he dared to love would eventually crumble into dust. In the end, only he would remain, all alone and heartbroken. "Lucas Thomas Lord- born March 4, 1599, died January 4, 1600" read the tiny gravestone. Despite himself, Todd's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Little Luke, you died you before you barely had the chance to live," he spoke before moving on to the other graves of his family members.

A cold wind blew his dark cape when he stood before the grave of his identical twin, Victor Thomas Lord II. Try as he might, Todd could feel nothing but hatred in that dark, unbeating heart of his. Somehow he had always blamed Victor for all of this, but had he really caused Todd to lose his humanity? Victor's cruel words had caused Mona to cast the spell, but it had been Mona's evil that had forced this cursed existence upon Todd.

"You look just like him, you know..." a chilling voice spoke. Todd looked up, seeing Mona Devill standing on the other side of the grave. She was dressed in all black, her long ebony hair flowing in the wind.

"I am nothing like Victor," Todd stated, looking into the witch's dark, lifeless eyes.

"He's lost to me..." she said softly, her voice trailing away. "But you are not. And you shall suffer."

"Why me? What have I done to deserve it?" asked Todd. "And haven't you already made me suffer enough?"

"Someone must pay for the pain Victor caused me..."

"Stay away from me... and stay away from Marty," Todd said menacingly.

"Awww yes - dear, sweet Margaret. Does she know how much you love her? It would be a shame if she died, before you spoke those words to her," said Mona threateningly, her blood-red lips drawn up in macabre smile.

"If you touch her, I'll-."

"You'll do what, Todd? You have no power against me. Look at what I've already taken from you..." said Mona with an evil laugh, gesturing to the graves of Todd's family.

"You didn't-?" Todd gasped.

"I did. Children are so easy to kill," said the wicked ghostly witch. "You just snap their little necks; make it look like an accident."

"You bitch!" Todd snarled, wanting to tear the witch apart with his bare hands. How he hated her.

"Now, Todd," she cackled. "Watch yourself. You wouldn't want me to hurt your precious Margaret, would you? I'd make what I did to the cat look like child's play."

~*~o~*~

Marty had barely left Sailor's side as he recovered. He was her dear little friend, and he had been through so much following Mona's attack. Now Sailor was healing, gradually regaining his strength. Todd had saved him, and Marty was eternally grateful to him. Ever since Sailor's injury, Marty and Todd had become closer. Although there was still a wall between them, it was slowly crumbling, brick by brick.

Sailor rested before the fire as Marty gently stroked his fur. "Be back, little fellow. I'll bring you some warm milk," Marty promised as she stood up to enter the kitchen.

Suddenly a bout of dizziness struck her, making her nearly lose her balance. Pressing her hand against the fireplace mantle, Marty attempted to get her bearings. A strange sickness plagued her lately, coming in waves. This wasn't the first time she had nearly passed out. *I'm incredibly hungry again,* she thought as an intense craving for food assaulted her. She felt weak as her appetite increased as it often had after Todd had drank from her. Yet to her knowledge, Todd had not fed from her since that night several weeks ago when they had given in to their desires.

Marty managed to make her way into the kitchen where she poured some milk for the kitten and warmed it on the stove. While the milk heated over the flames, she fixed herself a snack, meat and cheese piled high on thick pieces of bread. When Todd came in through backdoor after his visit to the family cemetery, he found Marty devouring the sandwich as one starved.

Immediately he was struck by her uncommon pallor. "What is it?" he asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm strangely ill," she answered. "And YOU are to blame."

"Me?" he responded. "What have I done?"

"You've been drinking from me without my knowledge, haven't you?" she accused. "You've been having a little taste at night while I'm asleep."

"I have not," Todd denied, looking horrified at what she was implying.

"Don't lie to me, Todd. I have been feeling dizzy. More than once I nearly passed out. And then this incredible sense of hunger overcomes me..." she explained as she took the pan of milk from the stove and poured the heated liquid into a small bowl. "And I'm so sleepy... all I want to do is curl up and fall asleep."

"I haven't bitten you, Marty. Not since that night..."

Their gazes met and held in remembrance of that unforgettable night; that fateful night when they had made sweet, passionate love. "You swear you haven't...?" she asked softly.

"I swear it to you."

Placing her hand on the counter, another wave of intense vertigo struck Marty. Todd grabbed her in his arms as she nearly crumpled to the floor. "What the hell?" he hissed as he lifted her into his embrace.

Somehow he was certain that Mona had something to do with this. Earlier she had threatened Marty when Todd had been in the cemetery. Marty's head fell back limply against Todd's chest as he carried her up to bed. As he lay her down upon the pink canopy, Todd swore Mona would pay for this strange, unsettling illness that now plagued Marty.


	11. Consequences

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.\

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Consequences : Chapter Eleven*~

Todd drew Marty into his embrace as a fire blazed in the nearby fireplace. Using his vampire magic, he made the fire bigger and brighter to keep Marty warm and comfortable as she slumbered. "Marty, I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you," he said as he pressed tender kisses to her brow.

His hatred for Mona grew more intense when he saw how pale and tiny Marty was in his arms. Her pallor and sunken cheeks made it look as though he HAD been feeding from her on a regular basis, but he had not been. He had been stalking his prey elsewhere and had left her alone. Ever since that night they had made love in this very room, he had not had a single taste of the best thing that had ever crossed his lips. She had been repulsed by him and what he was, and he had vowed he would not do it again. The urge to feed was strong now considering he was this close to her, inhaling her sweet, delicious scent, but she was sick, and right now all he wanted was to get to the bottom of her peculiar illness and make her well again.

"Mona, what have you done to her?" Todd called out with his supernatural powers, but of course there was no answer. Mona was probably lurking around in the nearby cemetery, having a wicked laugh for what she had done to Marty.

Todd raised Marty's limp wrist to his lips. Her flesh was slightly cold to the touch as he pressed it against his mouth. Something wasn't right here, but Todd couldn't dicipher where the problem lie. He decided to use his vampire magic and his acute sixth sense to get to the heart of the matter and determine what sort of sickness Mona may of cast upon Marty. Gently he ran his hands up and down Marty's body in an attempt to come to a conclusion as to what may be the source of the illness. Had Mona placed some sort of curse on his beloved, causing one of her organs to fail? Marty moaned in her sleep, feeling Todd's tender caress.

Suddenly Todd's eyes got huge as his large hands rested over her lower stomach. Marty's words came back to haunt him. *I'm strangely ill,* she had said. *And YOU are to blame.* It would seem she was right. Marty was with child. His sixth sense told him it was true. He hadn't even known that such a thing could be possible, but obviously it was, because this was without a doubt the condition that had been plaguing Marty. He jerked his hands away as though her flesh had burned him.

"No, no..." he groaned. "This can't possibly be true. I am not alive. I am one of the undead. How could I have created LIFE?"

As much as he tried to deny it to himself, Todd knew it was true. Marty was pregnant, and the unborn child or THING within her which was a part of him was zapping the life out of her. It was feeding off her like a hungry parasite. Todd hated the cursed thing with a passion; almost as much as he hated himself. His first instinct was to kill it or dispose of it quickly so it would not hurt Marty another moment.

Todd stared into the flames of the fire as he realized that he was to blame for this. He never should have given in to his passion. There were always consequences, and now he was certain that Marty would be the one to pay for his actions. She was pregnant with a monster, a terrible little demon that been feeding off her and making her weak.

Kneeling over her on the bed, he placed his hands once again over her lower stomach, tightly closing his eyes. "What are you?" he asked of it using his supernatural powers. To his extreme shock, it answered him back.

A bolt of electricity rushed through him when a tiny voice spoke to him. "I am your child... and I love you."

"You're killing her!" was Todd's response.

"I'm hungry..." came the sad little voice.

"I won't let you kill her. I'll DESTROY you first," Todd answered.

His eyes were wide with horror as Marty awakened, looking up at him. "Todd, what's wrong?" Marty asked as he was scaring her. Never had she seen him appear so agitated and frightened.

"Did I faint again?" she asked as she realized she was lying in her bed. Last she remembered, she had been standing in the kitchen talking to Todd.

Todd dropped his hands away from Marty's stomach, unsure of how to tell her of what he had just discovered. She was going to despise him once he said the words. "Yes, you fainted," he responded. "And I carried you upstairs. My love, there is something I must tell you..."

"What is it, Todd?" she asked fearfully as she knew she was strangely ill. She hadn't been herself lately as weakness and hunger had struck her, making her feel somehow detached from reality. She hoped he had some answers as all she wanted was to get well.

"You're..." His voice trailed off. "It would seem..."

Marty sat up in the bed, looking greatly worried by his hesitation. Something must be seriously wrong, but what could it be? Was she turning into a vampire? Had he harmed her with his bites?

"Tell me!" she insisted.

"Marty, you were right. This is all my fault. I did this to you..."

"I was hungry. I took what I wanted; I could not control myself. And you are the one who must pay the consequence," he said sadly.

"Marty, you are carrying my... child."

"What?" she said in a little gasp. "No!"

"It is true," he told her. "I spoke to it..."

"You spoke to it? How?" she asked her brow crinkled in confusion.

He ignored her question as he began to pace. "I must get rid of it at once... so it will no longer hurt you. I have to protect you," Todd insisted.

Marty placed a trembling hand to her flat stomach as she tried to come to terms with this information. Could it be true? Could she REALLY be with child? "Ohhh God," she cried out as tears rushed from her eyes. Perhaps it was true. Just what kind of baby was she carrying?

As she was sobbing, Todd came to her side, taking her into his arms. "It's going to be alright, Marty. I am going to see to it. I am going to the village to find a midwife at once, someone who knows how to get rid of it..."

"What? No! You can't!"

"For a price, they can dispose of it easily and quickly. There will be very little pain... and after the discomfort eases, you will eventually recover. I will not let this THING kill you."

"Please Todd, no! I don't want to harm it," she sobbed as she held onto him tightly while tears came rushing from her eyes. "Promise me you won't do this! I won't let you..."

"You're not going to have any choice in the matter," Todd said fiercely. "I started this, and I'm going to finish it!"

"We cannot destroy it! It's a part of us!"

"It's a monster... an abomination! And it's killing you. Can't you see that?" Todd exploded.

"Todd, please! I'm begging you..." she said as she held onto him tightly so he couldn't leave her and seek out this midwife as he had threatened. She didn't know exactly how the midwife would rid her of this pregnancy but as she thought of it, her mind was bombarded with bloody and disgusting images. The urge to protect the tiny life growing within her was amazingly strong although she had just learned of it's existence, and she WOULD protect it, even if she must fight Todd.

"When you come back from the village, I'll be gone," Marty warned him when she realized he would not relent.

"Then I must restrain you then," Todd said with a clenched jaw.

Using his vampire powers, Todd made it so Marty's limbs were as heavy as huge tree trunks. Try as she might, she could not leave the bed. She was pinned there by an invisible force. "I hate you for this," she hissed. "And if you destroy the child I carry, I will despise you forever."

Todd knew she meant it. "No matter what I do, you will hate me from this point on... because that THING you carry will eat away at you day after day... until eventually there will be nothing left but skin and bones... and you will perish. Is that how you wish to die?" he demanded.

"I'll fight you any way I can!" she screamed. "Because I will not LET you do this. And I will tell the damned midwife you are forcing this upon me."

"Then I will make it so you will not be able to speak then," responded Todd. "You will not carry out this pregnancy, Marty. You will wake up later, and this nightmare will all be over..."

She watched as he strode from the room, and she wondered what he would do to render her speechless. She couldn't let him do this! She HAD to stop him, but how? Hot tears rushed from her eyes as she thought of the tiny life she carried, safe and defenseless beneath her heart. How could Todd be so cruel to just destroy it? Was it really trying to take away her life? No matter what the consequences, she wanted no part of it's destruction.


	12. Promises

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.\  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU with a supernatural twist.<p>

~*Promises : Chapter Twelve*~

As Marty lay there pinned to her bed by unseen hands, she wondered what Todd had in store for her. Was he really going to the village to consult a midwife to end her pregnancy? What would he do to render her speechless? She wanted to get free so she could protect the tiny life within her body, but her efforts to leave the bed were futile. She called out for Todd, but he did not come. Tears of frustration rushed from her eyes as she used the last of her strength in an attempt to rise from the bed.

Todd went to the kitchen and retrieved a couple of bottles of fine wine. He carried the bottles and a glass upstairs to Marty's bedroom. She was lying on the bed, pale and immobalized as she cursed him. "What is the wine for?" she asked him.

"You're going to have a great deal to drink. In fact, you'll be so drunk, you won't be able to tell the midwife anything. You'll probably be unconscious when she gets here," Todd said as he opened the wine and poured some into the glass.

"I'm not going to drink that," Marty argued.

"I think you will. You're going to drain this entire bottle and part of the next."

"I hate you!"

"Yes, I know. And I truly can't blame you at all," he said as he came over to the bed.

"Drink the wine, Marty," he said as he held the glass up to her soft pink lips.

"No, I won't consume a drop of it."

"I can force you."

"You would."

"I'd do what I have to do."

"Please Todd! Don't harm the baby. Our baby. Let's talk about this," Marty pleaded. "It's my baby, too. A defenseless child. Please don't harm it..."

"Drink the wine, Marty," Todd said gruffly.

"You'll have to force me. I won't drink it."

With a heavy sigh, Todd pinched her nostrils closed. She struggled to keep her mouth closed for as long as possible, but the need to breathe won out. When she opened her mouth to draw in a breath, he forced the wine down her throat. She tried to spit it back out at him, but she ended up getting choked.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him. Even as she was screaming and cursing his existence, he was forcing her to drink the wine. The front of her gown and the bedspread ended up soaked in it, but still Todd managed to force some down her throat. After awhile, she stopped fighting him so hard. She allowed him to hold up her head and give her small sips of the wine. Tears rolled down her face because he had won. He was going to destroy the tiny life she carried, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

When he thought she was drunk enough, he set the bottle of wine and the glass aside. She looked at him with a dazed expression as she was extremely drunk. The alcohol had dulled her senses, making her languid. "I'm sorry, my love," he apologized to her as he stroked her hair and lay her back against the pillows. "This will all be over very soon."

He then rushed out of the bedroom, intent on going to the villiage. The sooner the better before the effects of the alcohol had a chance to fade. He wanted Marty completely drunk, so her awareness was dulled when the midwife arrived. After it was over, she would regain her strength steadily, he was sure of it. He had to get rid of the threat to her health and do it fast, before he changed his mind.

He was headed out the front door and had just stepped outside into the night when Mona approached him, her long black gown flowing in the evening breeze. "Where are you going, Todd?" she asked in him in her dark silken voice.

"Is that any of your business?" Todd quipped in anger.

"Do you seek medical attention for Margaret?" Mona asked. "Is something making her ill?"

Todd stared at the witch. What did she know about that? Did Mona have something to do with Marty's symptoms or was it just the child?

"Mona, what do you know about Marty's condition?" Todd demanded.

"You're a lustful devil, just like your twin brother," Mona said with a wicked laugh. "You got her pregnant, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Todd asked incredulously.

"I can sense these things. She carries your child. But she's too far gone to be rid of it now. That's where you were going, weren't you; to get the midwife?"

Todd nodded, feeling helpless. Was Marty really too far gone to end the pregnancy? Was it too late to save her?

Mona just shook her head as she ran her bony fingers up and down Todd's arm in a cold caress. "If a midwife tried to take the child from her womb now, she'd bleed to death. Is that what you want?" Mona asked him.

"Of course not. But I have to help her. It's making her extremely ill. It's weakening her."

"Then you have to find another way to keep her alive. It's already deeply entrenched in her womb and if you try to remove it, you'll kill her. Believe me, I know these things."

"What do YOU know?"

"Plenty," Mona said with an evil gleam in her eye. "Keep the child. If you don't, Margaret will hate you forever. And you do love her, don't you?"

"Why should I listen to you? You're a hateful, horrid witch. You killed my family, one by one! You want Marty to live- just so you can torture her!"

"Todd, you know me too well. If Margaret is going to die, I'd like to be the one to do the honors," Mona told him. "And besides, I just LOVE little babies!"

Todd stared at her, seeing the wicked gleam in her eyes. She wanted to get her hands on the baby. Of that, there was no doubt. She'd already killed innocent ones before. "You make me sick!" Todd spat at her. "Stay away from Marty... and stay the hell away from me!"

"And the baby, too?" Mona asked, pretending to pout. "I only want to play with it..."

With those words, Mona disappeared with the fog. Todd went inside and immediately locked the door. He ran upstairs and burst into Marty's room. She lay on bed the with tears streaking her face. He knelt down next to her, taking her in his arms. He immediately removed the force that had pinned her to the mattress as he whispered tender words of comfort to her. "I'm so sorry, Marty, for forcing you to drink the wine... and for almost taking the life of our child. I've changed my mind. You can keep the baby, and I'll find a way to keep both of you safe," he told her softly. Gently, he kissed away each and every one of her tears as he lay down next to her.

"Todd," she mumbled as she tried to keep her train of thought. She was so drunk she could barely move. He wrapped her up in his embrace and continued to apologize to her. She didn't quite know what he was saying, but his touch was so gentle and she felt safe and secure again. Although the alcohol had impaired her thinking, there was one thing she knew without a doubt, the little one inside her would be protected. Todd wouldn't have said it if it wasn't so. Feeling warm and content, she fell asleep in the comfort of Todd's embrace.


	13. Rejuvenated

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Rejuvenated : Chapter Thirteen*~

Hunger and great thirst clawed at Marty as she awakened. Her head ached fiercely from all the alcohol Todd had forced her to consume. "Todd, I need something... to drink..." she said as she nudged him.

Todd sat up groggily, wondering how many hours they had been sleeping. It was almost daylight. He only had a little over an hour before sunlight invaded the mansion. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"I'm ravenous," she responded. She touched her stomach as a gnawing ache made her feel extremely lightheaded. Coupled with the painful discomfort of her hangover, it was not a pleasant sensation.

"Please Todd. You have to get me something that will satisfy this hellacious hunger," she almost begged him.

He looked deeply into her luminous sapphire eyes. "You are aware that the child within you isn't human..." he said to her quietly.

"Yes, I am well aware."

"And food hasn't been appeasing your cravings..." he went on.

"I need more."

They stared at each other because they both knew what 'more' indicated. "I keep a great supply on hand," Todd stated.

"Don't say it!" Marty begged him.

"I'll be right back," he said as he slid out of bed. He headed downstairs quickly and entered the kitchen. He opened the antique wine cabinet, withdrawing a pint-sized jar containing a thick dark-red liquid. He dipped his finger in to take a small taste before pouring a large quantity into a glass along with a bit of grape juice to mask it's flavor. This just had to work, because there was only one other option. Well, two actually, and he was sure Marty wouldn't like either one. He also prepared a slice of very rare meat and placed it upon a platter. The meal looked quite appetizing to him, but he wasn't sure of Marty's reaction.

He carried the tray upstairs and presented it to Marty. "You must drink all of the juice," he instructed. "And as much of the steak as you can possibly stomach."

She looked at the glass suspiciously as she raised it very cautiously to her lips. She took a little sip and found it to be delightful. It was slightly salty with a strange metallic flavor. The sweetness of the grapes made it quite pleasant. "I like it," she said as she drained the entire glass. Todd felt relief when he realized the color had returned to her face.

"It must be exactly what you needed then," Todd said with a little smile. "Do you think you could eat some of the meat as well?"

"Yes," she said as she picked up the knife and fork and began consuming bites of the rare steak. It too was quite delicious and helped appease her appetite. She didn't question the fact that she was eating something just barely cooked and saturated in crimson. It fulfilled that painful, gnawing hunger deep within, and that's all that mattered.

After she had finished more than half of the steak, Todd took the tray. "Marty, we need to talk..." he said quietly.

"You forced me to get drunk... and you tried to take our child..." she said to him accusingly.

"I was doing it to protect you," he stated. "Because I didn't want to lose you."

"You tried to force something on me I did not want!" she said in angrily. "Never do anything like that again or I am leaving you..."

"Please don't leave me, Marty," Todd said as he took her hand into his. "I need you."

Intense anger surged through her, but as he pressed her hand against his cheek, Marty's fury began to fade. She believed him. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Ultimately, he had been trying protect her from harm.

"Forgive me?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yes," she quietly responded. "But what about the baby? You're not going to try to harm it again?"

"No, I made you a promise to you last night. And I intend to keep it. The baby is safe. I'm going to protect you both," he stated.

"Do you think it's satisfied now?" Marty asked as she lay a hand upon her lower stomach.

"I don't know. Would you like me to ask it?"

Marty nodded. "How can you... talk to it?" she asked him.

"I dunno. But we seem to have this bond... or a connection. I suppose because it is like me."

"Yes, I want you to talk to it, Todd."

"Lay back and remain very still. Close your eyes," Todd insisted.

"Alright," she said as lay back against the pillows and did as Todd had instructed.

Kneeling over Marty, Todd placed his hands upon her lower stomach, tightly closing his eyes. "Are you there?" he spoke to their unborn child, using his supernatural powers. There was a slight pause, then it answered him back.

A bolt of electricity rushed through him when the tiny voice responded to his question. "Tell her I love her," it spoke.

"I'm sorry I tried to harm you," Todd's responded. "I was only trying to protect her."

"I know..." came the sad little voice.

"Are you still hungry?"

"No... not for now," it replied.

"What are you? Are you human... or something else?" Todd questioned.

"Something else," it responded.

Suddenly Todd broke the connection. "What did it say?" Marty asked as her eyes popped open. "Is it alright?"

Todd nodded, quickly looking away. "What is it? What are you not telling me?" Marty insisted.

"Marty, it isn't human..."

"We already established that. It doesn't matter what it is. It's our baby... and I love it."

"That's what it said, too. It told me to tell you it loves you," Todd informed her.

A little smile came to Marty's face as she placed her hand once again upon her stomach. She was envious of Todd, because he had a connection or a bond with the child. He could communicate with it when she could not.

"We can't keep calling our child an 'it.' Is it a girl or a boy?" Marty questioned.

"It didn't say... " Todd answered. "Look, daylight is coming fast. I must go. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be alright. But I must go check on Sailor."

"Be careful, Marty. I don't want you collapsing again."

"I won't. I feel perfectly fine. Whatever you put in that glass, it rejuvenated me."

*It was human blood,* Todd thought to himself, but he did not say the words.

"I see you at dusk then," he said with a heavy sigh. He swept her up in his arms and gave her a long, lingering kiss. After the kiss ended, she was breathless.

"I love you, Marty," he said before he walked out the door. His words echoed in her head for a long time after.

*I love you, too,* she whispered to him quietly in her head.

~V~V~

Many hours had passed and dusk had come to the Lord-Manning Estate. Marty was hungry again. She wandered to the kitchen, looking for something she might eat to assuage her cravings. "Were you looking for this?" Todd asked as he handed her another glass of her special juice.

"Yes, that's exactly what I needed," she said she took it from him rather quickly and proceeded to drain the glass of all it's contents.

"How's Sailor?" Todd asked as Marty licked away the remnants of the clinging liquid from her lips.

"He's doing much better. He's resting upstairs in my room."

"And how have you been feeling?"

"Much better," she said as she gave him a sweet smile. "I missed you."

"You did?" he said with surprise as he slightly raised an eyebrow. "You've decided you don't hate me so much?"

*I still hate you,* Marty thought silently. *But I love you more.*

"We're in this together, Todd... you and me," she said as she took his hand and lay gently over her stomach. "Are you going to ask it if it's a girl or a boy?"

"I will later. I must take trip into the village."

"You're not going after the midwife, are you?" she asked him worriedly.

"No. I promised you I wouldn't," Todd assured her. "I'm going to fetch the minister."

"The minister," Marty said with surprise. "Whatever for?

"So we can get married. You're about to become my bride."

"You didn't ask me to marry you," Marty spoke softly.

"Marty, will you marry me?" Todd asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes," she agreed as she stared deeply into his eyes. "I guess I'll put up with you."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on taking 'no' for an answer," Todd stated as he set her free. "Put on your loveliest gown... and wait for me in the ballroom."

"Alright, Todd," she said as sudden excitement washed over her. She wanted this; she wanted HIM. She wanted to be with him and no other.

Todd left through the backdoor, and Marty locked it behind him. He looked so incredibly handsome in his dark-brown cloak as he walked away into the night. With great anticipation, she rushed upstairs to put on her most beautiful gown and fix her hair. She stared at her relection in the mirror. It was hard to believe that she and Todd had come this far and were about to become husband and wife.

*Stranger things have happened,* she thought to herself as she thought of the little one she carried within her womb. Coming to terms with her pregnancy would be difficult, but Marty was ready to face whatever the future held. She only hoped she'd be a competant mother once the baby arrived. She had no idea how to care for a vampire child.


	14. The Gift

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Chapter Fourteen : The Gift*~

Marty stood in the ballroom, awaiting Todd's return. She felt slightly nervous as she smoothed the delicate fabric of her gown. She did not have a proper wedding gown, but that truly didn't matter. She had brushed her golden curls until they shimmered in anticipation of their wedding. She wondered what marriage to Todd may be like. She knew their marriage would be unconventional considering he slept within a coffin and she was carrying his vampire child. Even so, she could not have been happier.

When Todd walked through the door with the minister, she was ready to become his bride. It was a quick ceremony considering it had been unexpected. A few simple words were exchanged, then Todd was told he could kiss his bride. He drew her into his embrace, kissing her tenderly upon the lips. Although the kiss was not one of passion, it awakened something within her that had been long denied. As he withdrew from the kiss, their gazes met. Suddenly they seemed to have forgotten the minister was there within the room. Todd lifted Marty up in his embrace, ready to carry her up to bed.

The minister made a sound as though clearing his throat, causing Marty to let out a tiny giggle. "Thank you for your services," Todd said to the astonished man. "You may let yourself out... and don't forget to lock the door behind you."

Burying his face in Marty's curls, Todd carried her up the staircase. "Todd, shame on you for running off with me right after our wedding service," she spoke to him teasingly.

"I paid him enough for our midnight wedding that he should be able to build a dozen new churches," Todd stated. "You're mine now, Marty. Nothing will keep us apart another moment."

He lay her down upon her bed as she recognized the wild look of passion within his gaze. In the near-darkness, his eyes were glowing crimson. As he lowered himself down on the bed beside her, Marty ran soft caresses up and down his arm. "Todd," she spoke quietly. "I'm worried about our baby."

"What worries you, my love?" Todd asked as he struggled to hold back his lust so he could console her.

"If we make love and you drink from me, will it hurt our child?"

"I won't drink from you. I can't... right now. I don't want to harm you or the baby," he assured her.

"But how will you stop yourself?"

"I fed already on the way to get the minsister. You mustn't worry. I promise to take care of your needs as well as my own."

She smiled at him as she pressed herself against the strength of his chest. "I can't believe it's real. We're married now."

"We're not only married. You are having my child," he said as he felt her soft lips pressed against the flesh of his neck.

"I am hungry," she stated as she nibbled his neck.

"That's supposed to be my line," he responded dryly as her teeth lightly scraped his skin.

She climbed atop him as she continued to attack his neck and chest with feverish kisses. Todd was more than a little surprised. "What has awakened the passion within you, my love?" he questioned. "Was it the pregnancy? Or is it the fact that we are married?"

Once again he heard her mischievious giggle. "I don't know. I just know I want you so much... and I don't want to wait. Don't make me wait, Todd," she said as she stared down into his eyes.

"I need you just as much," he responded as reached up to cup her breasts within her gown, gently squeezing and kneeding the lovely globes which had become highly sensitive due to her pregnancy.

"Mmmm..." she moaned as she closed her eyes and got lost in the intensity of the passion.

Soon Todd had unfastened her gown as he began to remove it from her body. "Why must you wear so much clothing?" he growled as he tore at her undergarments. He wanted her naked ... NOW. He wasn't pleased with all the layers of garments she had worn.

"Todd, I need you inside me again," she spoke in a whisper.

That did it. He totally lost all control hearing those words. He tore away the last of her garments and stood to remove his own. He rejoined her in the bed and tugged her fiercely into his embrace. "I want to make love to you slowly and gently, but I can't," he warned her.

She tenderly caressed the side of his face. "I don't want you to wait..." she told him again. "I need you now..."

"You need me inside you?" he questioned.

"Yes..." she said as she guided his hand to her feminine core. She was wet and tight as his finger slipped into her depths. He let out a lustful sound, feeling her snug walls trying to capture his probing finger.

He pulled the finger free as he could not wait another moment. He needed to be deep inside of her, hearing her cry out as he thrusted into her roughly again and again. He reached for her and pulled her over him, aligning their bodies so that his thick cock was poised to enter her. He reached up and grasped her breasts as she lowered herself onto the steely length of his erection.

"Todd," she spoke in a gasp as he filled her as deeply as possible. She could feel him throbbing all the way through her soul.

"You feel amazing," he murmured as he toyed with her nipples. He slid his hands down, grasping her hips as she adjusted to his invasion. She was all silk and fire as she clasped his cock so tightly.

"I need more," he heard her whimper.

"You need this?" he asked as he helped her move on him in a sensuous rhythm.

"Yes... ohhhh yes!" she cried out. "But more..."

"I know exactly what you need," Todd said in a growl. He rolled her over and settled himself on top of her. Before she had a chance to ask him his intention, he had thrust into her deep and hard.

"YES!" she exclaimed as he filled her so completely.

Todd's eyes were glowing red as he speared into her fast and rough. He tried slowing down but the passion was far too intense. She didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her legs around him so tightly and sunk her sharp nails deeply into the flesh of his back.

He growled as her nails drew blood, sending him over the edge. He pounded into her with a ferocity that would have hurt her greatly had she not been so aroused. After several minutes of fierce fucking, a scream tore from Marty's lips. She came so hard that she almost lost consciousness. Todd followed soon after, spilling his essence deep inside her channel.

"I have the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world right here in my arms," he told her as he lay encased inside her.

She stared into his eyes, thoroughly dazed. "I don't feel so well," she whispered.

Immediately he removed himself from her, worry furrowing his brow. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I am hungry... so hungry. Again," she murmured.

"Alright. I'll get you some of your ... juice," he told her. He tried leaving the bed, but before he could, he felt her licking at the scratches she had made upon his back. He shivered, feeling her tracing the tiny wounds with her moist tongue.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as she softly removed the blood from each of the scratches.

"I don't know. I'm just so hungry... and you taste so good."

Todd's eyes widened. He knew there would come a day when human blood would no longer satisfy her. As their child grew within her, her need for sustenance would multiply. "It's alright, baby. Take all you need," he assured her.

After a moment, she had removed all traces of crimson fluid from the scratches. She watched as the wounds sealed themselves almost immediately. Todd had incredible healing powers. He turned over and placed a kiss upon Marty's sweet lips. "I'll get your juice now. Don't go anywhere," he told her.

"I think the baby is growing," she said, taking his hand and pressing it against her stomach.

"It is," he agreed. "Your pregnancy is progressing quickly. That's why you have such an insatiable appetite."

"I'm not ready to have a baby," she told him softly. "How will I... care for it?"

He tenderly caressed the mound where their child lay. "We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it..." he responded.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" she asked him.

Todd shook his head as a smile came to his face. "We'll know soon enough. It's growing at an incredible rate."

~*~o~*~

Not even three weeks later, Marty already looked six to seven months pregnant. Todd found her collapsed at the bottom of the staircase when he arose at dusk. Gently he lifted her into his embrace. "What is it? What's wrong?" he questioned as she moaned his name.

"Hungry... so hungry..." she murmured.

Todd carried her to the nearest settee as he held her close. Human blood was no longer enough. She was weak and in need of something only he could give her. "I know what you need," he spoke as she remained in his lap. His inhuman nails elongated, sharp, pointed and deadly. He slid them into his own neck, opening a gash where Marty might feed from him. He pulled her up against his chest, pressing her mouth to the wound upon his neck. His blood flowed into her mouth as she lay pliant in his arms. He caressed her hair as she began to suck upon his tender skin.

She did not think about what she was doing or what it was she was consuming. The tiny life within her knew what it wanted and what it so desperately needed. Only Todd's blood could sate the endless hunger. "Todd," she moaned as she drew her mouth away after having taken her fill. Her eyes were shining with her tears.

"It's alright, Love," he told her tenderly. "You just did what you had to do."

"Your blood tastes sooo good," she said in a quiet sob. "Better than anything I have ever tasted."

"Our baby seems to need it to grow. He'll be here soon. Are you ready?"

"I think so..." she told him as she felt his soft caress where their baby moved within her.

"He, Todd? We are having a boy?"

"Yes. We are definitely having a boy," Todd responded with a smile.

"I'm so excited. I'm making something blue for him... and we'll need a cradle, too," Marty said happily as she wiped away her tears.

"We should get everything ready for him now... because it will be soon. Very soon," he warned her.

She only smiled because she had no idea what to expect. Had she known, she would have been absolutely terrified.


	15. Love and Bloodlust

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Chapter Fifteen :Love and Bloodlust*~

As her pregnancy progressed, Marty hated being alone. She wanted Todd beside her constantly, but she knew he could not be. During his daytime sleep, Marty missed him terribly. Her greatest fear was that she'd go into labor during his long sleep, and she'd have to suffer through the birth all alone. As her stomach grew humongous, she wondered how she could possibly birth such a large child. She could tell that Todd too was worried, although he didn't say a word. Not only was he worried about their baby's birth, he didn't know what to expect afterwards. Would their child be born with fangs? Would it crave human blood? Would they know how to properly care for their baby after his birth?

Marty spent a great deal of her time reading in the library during the end of her pregnancy. Sailor stayed nearby, enjoying Marty's company. He was completely healed now from Mona's cruel attack. Marty hoped he wouldn't be too jealous once the baby arrived. She and Todd had prepared a nursery across the hall from her bedroom. Todd had restored the cradle that had been his baby brother's during his infancy. Marty had made dozens of little blue gowns and sleepers for their coming child. She was sitting next to the fireplace in the library, knitting a little blanket. Sailor purred, trying to climb into her lap.

"This yarn isn't for you, Sailor," Marty said as she gently scooted him off her lap. "I'm trying to make something new for the baby."

Her child kicked vigorously at the same moment that hunger pangs struck her. "Always hungry, little one, just like your father," Marty said fondly as she rubbed her stomach. As darkness fell and the sun went down, she knew that soon Todd would emerge from his casket. With the pregnancy, she had came to understand his lust for blood as she now depended on him entirely for her nourishment. Not only was she constantly hungry, but her condition seemed to make her ravenous for lovemaking as well. She blushed, thinking of how passionate she had been ever since their wedding night. It was though she could not get enough of Todd. And now that she had discovered the delicious taste of his blood, their loving had become even more erotic.

"Did you miss me?" Todd asked as he came up behind her like a silent shadow, brushing aside her long blond curls to kiss her neck.

"Ever so much, Todd. Did you miss me, too?" she asked as she felt the caress of his lips upon her soft skin.

"Yes, my love. You were my first thought the moment I awakened. I know how hungry you are and that you must feed."

"You've hunted already?"

"Yes. I know better than to come to you when you are this hungry before I've taken my meal," he stated as he turned her around, lifting her into his embrace. Her knitting fell to the floor but neither of them cared.

"I am ravenous," she told him as she melted into his embrace. She marveled at how he could carry her so easily considering she was big with his child.

"You don't weigh a thing," he stated as he carried her up the stairs. It seemed as though their thoughts were syncronized now that he had given her his blood. Oftentimes, he could read her thoughts and her needs before she had a chance to voice them. Unfortunately, however, she wasn't able to read his. They wouldn't be fully bonded until the day he made her his vampire bride. Knowing she wasn't ready, Todd never insisted she take that final step.

Moments later, he lay her down on her bed as she saw the gleam of desire in his crimson eyes. "I need you," she moaned as she reached out to pull him near.

Todd sunk his nails into his neck so that Marty could feed. "Take off all your clothes, love. I wish to make love to you while you drink from me," he told her.

With eyes dark-blue with passion, she removed every thread of her clothing. She lay on the bed, the flesh of her stomach stretched thin to cover their growing child. He thought she looked incredibly beautiful as he wished his own clothes away. They disappeared with a flash of his vampire magic. He lay down next to her, offering her his neck.

As she drank hungrily, his fingers played upon her breasts. They were swollen, heavy from her pregnancy as he squeezed them in his palms. He moaned, feeling her tongue teasing as she licked the wound upon his neck.

His hand slid down to find the creamy wetness between her thighs. He thrust two fingers powerfully into her entrance, pumping them deeply as she cried out against his throat. The sex and bloodlust were a heady mix, causing his cock to harden. "Take all you want, babe. Take it now..." he urged as she continued to devour his blood. "I promise to make you cum."

Suddenly the thrust of his fingers were stronger, more powerful as she tightened on his plunging fingers. Over the edge she went, into the sweetness of passion's abyss. Only then did she stop drinking, licking softly at her bright-red lips. "You taste so good, Todd. Like the sweetest wine," she told him.

"I want to see how you taste, too," he said, moving his mouth down between her parted thighs. He licked at her trembling seam, tasting her sweet juices.

"Ohhh that feels so good," she cried out, arching toward his seeking tongue. "Please make love to me, Todd. I need you deep inside."

His cock throbbed for her as he positioned himself between her legs. With a fierce thrust, her entered her tight heat. Back and forth, he speared her with his powerful thrusts. "Harder," she begged as she needed to feel him so deep inside.

"So tight, babe. I won't last," he said in warning. With a powerful surge, he filled her with his essense. In that moment, she too found her second release.

"We are amazing together," he stated as he gently withdrew from her beautiful body.

"How is our son tonight?" he asked as he gently caressed her protruding tummy.

"I think he's about to make his appearance soon," Marty said as she winced, trying to get comfortable.

"Should I get the midwife?" Todd asked with worry.

"I'm not in labor yet. But it could be anytime. What if... what if it happens and you are in the tower?" she asked with fear.

"I will feel it... and I will come to you, no matter what it costs me."

"Won't sunlight kill you if it's in the light of day?"

"Go to a room where the curtains are pulled and there is complete darkness. Wait for me. I will be wearing my heaviest cloak to cover my flesh from the sunlight. It can weaken me greatly, but it cannot kill me. Not unless I go directly into it's rays," Todd explained.

"I wonder if sunlight could harm our baby then," Marty said as she tenderly rubbed her stomach.

"I don't know, love. We don't know anything... until he is born."

"I know one thing. I know I love him," Marty said as she curled up in the tangle of Todd's arms and legs.

She fell asleep, feeling safe and content locked in his embrace. Their baby would be here soon, and she couldn't wait to see him.

~*~o~*~

Not even three nights later, their child decided to make his appearance. As the contractions came closer together, making her gasp, Todd decided it was time to go for the midwife. "You cannot leave me, Todd," Marty begged as she clung to him. "Our baby's coming now, and I do not wish to be alone."

"I want you to deliver him. I want him born into your hands. If the midwife sees him, she might know," Marty said fearfully.

Todd too had been dreading the midwife's reaction to their son. If their child was born with fangs, the midwife would surely scream and panic. Would Marty and the baby be safe if he left her alone to go to the village? Not wanting to risk it, Todd stayed by her side. He placed a kettle of water over the fireplace and gathered fresh linens and other supplies for the child's birth. He stayed by Marty's side, giving her sips of fresh water and gently soothing her during her fierce contractions.

"Todd, it hurts so much. When will this be over?" Marty asked as the awful waves of pain continued on and on.

"I don't know, love. Soon I hope," he attempted to reassure her.

As the hours went on, Todd feared for Marty and their son. Marty's was getting weak and still the baby did not come. Todd opened a slit in his wrist, urging her to drink. "No, you haven't fed," she said, turning her face away.

"You need the strength to deliver our child. I'll feed as soon as our son is born. Drink, Marty," Todd insisted. His voice left no room for argument. She reached for his hand, pulling his bleeding wrist to her trembling lips. After only a few drops, she felt stronger and revitalized.

Todd lay his hands upon her bulging stomach as he sought to communicate with their unborn son. He discovered the babe was frightened as it felt great discomfort with the birthing process. Todd soothed the child, talking to it gently and urging it to be born. He promised that the discomfort would soon be over and that the child's mother could not wait to hold him in her loving arms.

After he finished speaking to their unborn child, Todd looked deeply into Marty's eyes. "He's ready now," he informed her. "He comes. Get ready to push."

As he knelt between her legs, Marty held tight to Todd's hands. She leaned forward, pushing with all her strength in an attempt to bring their child into the world. Todd spoke to her softly, encouraging her in her efforts. After several pushes, Todd noticed she was making very little progress. Their baby was quite big, and his birth was traumatic for both mother and child. "Come on, Marty. We have to get him out soon," Todd urged as he noticed the sun was coming up. He reached for his thick cloak, wrapping it tightly around him as he did not wish to be burned by the brutal rays of the sun.

"I am pushing with all my strength," Marty told him. "It's just that it hurts so much."

Worry furrowed Todd's brow as he knew that Marty couldn't go on much longer. She was weakening as her energy was almost gone. He could try to give her more of his blood, but he too was weak. He hadn't fed since the night before last. If he left her side now in search of blood, it could be dangerous. He might be singed by the coming rays of the sun. Knowing he had very little choice, Todd reached for a sharp knife. He sterilized it with a bottle of whiskey and brought it to Marty's side. "What will you do with that?" Marty asked him with wide eyes.

"Marty, I want you to listen to me. You've been in labor for far too long. You're pushing with everything you have, but the baby just won't come. He's too big, and I think he's stuck. I need to... help him be born."

"You're going to cut me?" Marty asked.

"Just a little. I'm going to widen the birth passage just enough, so I can insert my hand and pull the baby free," Todd explained. "Do you trust me to do that?"

"I- I think so," Marty said although her heart was pounding with fear. She was already in so much pain, she couldn't imagine any more.

"I want you to drink some of this whiskey to dull the pain. Then I will place a piece of cloth into your mouth for you to bite down on," said Todd as he raised the bottle of whiskey to her shaking lips. Although it tasted just awful, Marty drank as much of the whiskey as she possibly could. It burned her throat as she fell back against the pillows.

"It hurts so much, Todd. Please get the baby out," Marty whimpered. "Save him!"

"I will, love. I am sorry I have to cut you," he spoke apologetically as he poured some of the whiskey on the tender flesh surrounding the area where their child was soon to emerge. He placed a piece of cloth between Marty's lips, instructing her to bite down on it with all her strength. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the sharp sting of the knife's blade.

"Forgive me for what I am about to do," Todd said aloud as he quickly used the knife to widen the birth canal. Marty would have screamed but she was biting down upon the cloth as tears of intense pain rushed from her eyes. Before she had a chance to register the agony the cut had caused her, Todd forced his hand into her, trying to locate the child. Her entire body tensed as excruciating pain tore through her at Todd's efforts. Todd found a tiny leg and righted the baby, pulling the child steadily down the birth canal.

Moments later, he pulled the baby free and noticed that Marty had passed out from the excruciating pain. Todd cursed, seeing she lay there so still and pale. She was losing a great deal of blood. The scent of it made him ravenous, and he was sickened with the force of his bloodlust. The woman he loved lay dying, and all he could think about was his next meal. Laying the infant aside, Todd put all of his concentration on saving Marty. It was now or never as her blood soaked his hands. He stitched up the wound himself, his hands shaking with the knowledge of what he had done. There had been no other choice. Had he not acted quickly, both she and their child would have died.

"Don't leave me, Marty," Todd begged her as he tore into his wrist again, allowing his blood to mingle with hers. He knew the healing power of his blood could heal her wounds. It was all he could do short of turning her. He didn't think she would appreciate waking up a vampire.

After he had did all he could for her, he turned his attention onto the child. He lay there so still, pale and unresponsive. For a moment, Todd thought the newborn had died. But as he lifted it into his arms, the child's eyes came open. His son stared back at him with great big crimson eyes. *He's got my eyes,* was the first thing Todd thought as he raised the infant to his chest.


	16. His Father's Son

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

~*Chapter Sixteen: His Father's Son*~

When Marty awakened, she had no clue how much time had passed. The mansion was quiet; the only sound the embers popping in the fireplace. "Todd," Marty moaned as she did her best to sit up in bed. A terrible pain in her lower extremities kept her in her place.

"Ohhh God," she gasped when waves of agony sliced through her. It was then she remembered all the horrors of her son's birth. How could her child have survived such a traumatic delivery?

When Todd reached her side, Marty grabbed onto his arm. "Todd, how is he? How's our baby boy?" she asked him urgently.

Todd stared at her with a look of agony upon his face. "He's..." Todd said but his words had trailed away. How could he tell Marty the truth about their son?

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Marty demanded. "Please Todd, let me see him!"

"You can't, Marty," Todd said quietly as a small cry came from the cradle on the other side of the room. Apparantly, their voices had awakened their newborn son. Todd walked over to the cradle and lifted the small, swaddled bundle into his arms.

"  
>Todd, please!" Marty begged him.<p>

"I have to go feed him. I'll be right back," Todd stated as he raised the baby to his shoulder and walked out the door.

Marty watched him go with tears in her eyes. Why wouldn't Todd let her see her baby? Her breasts were heavy with milk, and she longed to feed their son. Instead of allowing her to care for her baby as a mother should, Todd had walked away with him, saying he must feed the child himself. Why was Todd refusing to let her care for the little one she had carried beneath her heart all those months?

Feeling sad and lost in waves of pain and uncertainty, Marty lay back against the pillows. All she could think about was the look of torment she had seen on Todd's face when she'd asked about their child. Did this mean that their baby had been born a vampire? Is that what Todd had been trying to hide from her?

~*~o~*~

Todd walked into the kitchen carrying his newborn baby boy. He warmed the nursing bottle over the stove after he had taken it from the ice box. Once it had been heated sufficiently, he pressed the rubber nipple against his child's lips. The baby latched on strongly as he began to feed. The mixture of blood and milk had been exactly what his son had wanted. Cradling the infant in his arms, Todd saw his tiny little fangs.

How would Marty react when she saw their child? Would she be revolted? Would she want him to take their baby away? Could she love this little one, knowing he was not quite human?

Todd kissed his son's tiny cheek as he finished what remained of the bottle. "I hope your mother can love you just as much as I do. You are my son... a part of me, and a part of her. I vow to love you and care for you with everything I am," Todd said as he cuddled the little boy. "I'd never let anyone hurt you."

The baby gurgled as he finished drinking his bottle. He moved his little arms as he looked up at Todd with glowing red eyes. "You're beautiful just the way you are," Todd said to his newborn son. "Shall we go upstairs now so you can meet your mother?"

Todd tenderly wiped away the pinkish fluid which clung to the baby's soft lips. He set the bottle aside as he carried the baby out of the kitchen. He could only pray that Marty wouldn't be too disappointed when she met the little one she had carried.

~*~o~*~

Marty had been drifting off to sleep again when Todd returned with the baby in his arms. He sat at her bedside and looked down at her with so much love within his eyes. "Marty, there's something I have to tell you. It's about the baby," Todd said quietly.

"He's a vampire, isn't he?" Marty asked.

"He craves both blood and milk. I am not sure what he is... but he isn't quite human," Todd explained. "Only one thing is for certain, he's our son... and I love him."

"I realized I loved him the moment I saw him. He has my eyes," Todd warned her as he placed the newborn into her arms.

"He's so beautiful," Marty said as she gazed at the little one. Just then, the child's bright crimson eyes opened and he gazed up at his mother.

"Ohhh Todd," Marty spoke softly as she stared into her son's glowing red eyes.

"Can you accept him as he is?" Todd questioned her.

"Of course I can. I drank blood to nurture him when he was inside me. I love him already," Marty said as she cradled the infant close.

Todd smiled when he saw her holding the baby and cuddling him in her arms. He had been so worried she'd reject him, but she was just as protective of him as he had been. "You're not angry that I gave you a vampire child?" he asked her.

Marty shook her head. "He's amazing," she said as she examined his tiny hands. "His birth was incredibly painful, but I truly believe it was worth it. I love him so much, Todd. What shall we name him?"

"I wish to name him after my little brother. Unfortunately, he died very young."

"What was his name?"

"His name was Lucas Thomas Lord."

"Then our son will be called Lucas Thomas Lord-Manning," Marty stated with a smile.

The little one let out a little sigh as if he too approved of the name. Marty kissed his cheek as she held him in her arms. Her child was part vampire, but she loved him with all of her heart.


	17. Vampires, Babies, and Witches

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU with a supernatural twist.<p>

~*Chapter Seventeen: Vampires, Babies, and Witches*~

Very slowly, Marty began to recover from her son's birth. During the daytime hours, Todd reluctantly left her alone to care for baby Lucas. He wanted to hire someone from the village to look out for her and their child, but Marty feared an outsider's reaction if they should have close contact with their son. After all, Lucas was not an ordinary baby. Lucas craved blood.

One such evening as she tried to comfort her crying baby, Marty discovered that the bottles Todd had prepared were just not enough to ease Lucas's cravings. Lucas wanted real blood, not the crimson liquid Todd kept in the little jars. Her baby boy was ravenous, and Marty did what she could to comfort him. Lifting him to her breast, Marty began to feed her child.

"There... there," she soothed him. "That's much better... isn't it?" she said as she rubbed his little back. It was a little uncomfortable as he nursed, but her breasts had been so swollen with milk that it was a great relief as he strongly suckled.

Lucus drank and drank, then Marty tenderly switched him to the other breast. She stroked his soft hair as she gazed at his beautiful face. He was her son- her baby boy, and she was overcome with her love for him.

At that moment Todd walked into the room, seeing the newborn baby nursing at his mother's breast. "Marty! Ohhh my God! What are you doing?!" he gasped. "Our child has fangs!"

"It's alright, Todd. Don't upset him," Marty said softly. "He's not hurting me... and I am satisfying both of his needs."

Todd's eyes widened in horror as he saw that not only was Lucas drinking milk from his mother's breast, but his little fangs were withdrawing a small amount of blood as well. "You can't let him do that, Marty," Todd protested.

"Why not, Todd? I am just a mother, feeding her child. I have milk for him... and why shouldn't I give him everything he needs? He's MY baby," Marty said as she cradled her baby boy.

Todd sat down on the edge of the bed as he watched Marty holding their child. "Are you sure he's not hurting you?"

"Not at all. I needed this. I needed to feed my son and feel like a true mother to him," Marty said as she lightly kissed Lucas's little head as he nursed. "He wasn't satisfied with his bottles. He needed the real thing... and I can give that to him. I love him so much."

"I love him, too, Marty. I can't believe we have a son. I didn't even know such a thing was possible. I did not know that vampires could reproduce."

"It's not like you had an Vampire Manual to read. And it's the same with Lucas. We don't know what to expect with him. Will he become a full-fledged vampire, just like you? Will he age normally? And will he be blessed with your special powers?"

"Blessed? I don't know if you could exactly call it blessed," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

"Your powers are a good thing, Todd. You can do amazing things. You're keeping that evil witch away."

Todd shook his head. "I am not keeping Mona away. I warned her never to return, but we both know she will. You and Lucas are in danger. I don't know how to destroy her, Marty... but we must, before she destroys us."

"Why does she hate you so much?"

"Because of Victor. Because I look like him. Because he scorned her. She wants someone to pay... and because I look identical to the man who hurt her, she wants me to suffer. She killed my family, Marty. I won't let her harm you, too."

Marty cradled Lucas closer in her loving arms. "Will she hurt our baby?" Marty asked as she gently disengaged Lucas's tiny mouth from her breast. Her nipple was slightly bruised and pink from the infant's frantic suckling. It hurt slightly, but it was not unbearable.

Todd reached for Lucas and drew him into his arms. The infant was sleepy from just having fed. He could bearly keep his shiny crimson eyes open. "No, I won't let her hurt him," Todd swore as he placed tender kisses on Lucas's face. "He's our baby and I love him with all my heart."

"You will keep the evil witch away?"

"I swear to you, Marty. I won't let her hurt you... and I won't let her hurt our son."

Marty smiled at Todd as she placed her hand over his while he cuddled baby Lucas. "I no longer crave blood," she told him. "I want regular food... and it's good that you've awakened, because I am hungry."

"You must be feeling better... if you're getting your appetite back," Todd spoke as he went to place the baby in his cradle.

"The incredible soreness is gone... but I don't think I am ready to climb the staircase quite yet. I'm still going to need your help for a little while longer."

"You had a very traumatic birth. It's going to be a long time before you fully heal... and until you do, I will look out for you. But I wish you'd let me hire a nurse to take care of you," Todd said as a frown settled on his face.

Taking Marty in his arms, he kissed her and gently examined the tiny marks their son had made upon her breasts. "Does this hurt?" he asked as he lightly traced tender wounds.

Marty shook her head. "No, you cannot hire a nurse. She'd take one look at Lucas and run back to the village, screaming her head off about devils and demons. No one must ever know about our son," Marty insisted.

"Okay, my love. You win. No nurse," Todd said as he brushed his lips against hers. "But you have to get better soon. I can't look out for you when I have my daytime sleep... and I worry about you."

"Lucas and I will be fine," Marty tried to reaassure him as she snuggled up in her vampire lover's embrace.


	18. Baby Lucas

**~*Chapter Eighteen: Baby Lucas*~**

Her son was six weeks old before Marty finally ventured out of bed and made her way downstairs. Now she was completely recovered from Lucas's birth and feeling as healthy as ever. She adored her baby boy and enjoyed every waking minute she spent with him.

Lucas wasn't like ordinary babies. Already, he was the size of a three month old child. He was laughing, cooing, and he had the ability to hold objects in his very tiny hands. Marty knew it wouldn't be long before he started eating solid food.

"Lucas, how can you be getting so big?" Marty asked as she lugged him downstairs. He had already tripled his birth weight. He had a constant desire for blood and breastmilk. When Marty wasn't feeding him, she was playing with him or cuddling him in her arms.

Lucas gurgled as his mother carried him into the library. Marty loved to read when Todd was having his daysleep. At night, Todd was there to spoil Lucas. Together, they gave Lucas plenty of love and attention.

"Do you miss Daddy?" Marty said to her little boy as she lay him down in the bassinett within the library.

Lucas's eyes sparkled as if he understood her. Lucas was Daddy's boy. Todd couldn't have been happier with his son.

Marty started a cozy fire in the fireplace, then she sat down at the table to read her book. Soon, Lucas would be hungry, and she wanted to get a couple of chapters read before he wanted to fed. She was enjoying her book when the toy rattle on the table right next to her began to move.

"What the...?" Marty gasped as the rattle began to float through the air. It was moving at incredible speed, then it mysteriously hovered over Lucas's bassinett.

Suddenly her baby boy let out an adorable squeel, then the rattle landed within his chubby little hand. Lucas grinned as he shook the rattle and began to drool.

"Ohhh my God," Marty said under her breath. Lucas had "vampire magic," just like Todd. Her baby had inherited his father's supernatural abilities.

"Lucas," Marty whispered as she looked over at the baby who was playing with the rattle. It was so amazing... but also a little scary that her son had the ability to move objects with his mind. What this would mean for them, Marty did not know.

*I can't tell Todd,* she thought to herself. Marty didn't want to upset him.

~*~o~*~

When Todd awakened, he sensed that something was on Marty's mind. She was reading her book, and she barely acknowledged his presense. Todd went to Lucas and lifted him from his bassinett within the library.

"How is our son?" Todd asked Marty. "And how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine, Todd. Just a little tired," Marty stated. "And Lucas is doing well. He's always hungry."

"He has an immense appetite, just like Daddy," Todd said as he cuddled his son. He chuckled as Lucas regarded him with bright-red sparking eyes. Lucas then surprised both of his parents when he said "dadda."

"It's much too soon for him to speak yet," Marty said with a little frown.

"He's not like other babies. He's far more advanced," Todd said as he kissed his son.

"You could say that again," Marty said under her breath.

Todd looked at her sharply as a frown came to his face. "What's bothering you, Marty?" Todd questioned.

"It's nothing," Marty sighed. "Let's get Lucas to bed."

"Alright," Todd agreed. He kissed his son's little cheek, then carried him from the library and up the staircase to lay him down in his cradle.

Todd and Marty stood over the cradle, gazing at their infant son. Tenderly, Marty covered his little body with a warm baby blanket. "Sleep well, Lucas," she said to her little boy. She kissed his little cheek, then she and Todd left the nursery.

After they entered the hallway, Todd caught Marty in his arms. "What's bothering you?" he asked her.

"It's nothing, Todd," she insisted. "I just want our little boy to be happy."

"He will grow up happy," Todd said as he gently kissed her. "Now let's go spend some time together. I have missed you."

He took Marty's hand and lead her into the bedroom. He kissed her neck and eased her down upon the bed. "Marty, can I make love to you?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure. It's been so long and I-."

"It's alright, darling. I won't hurt you," Todd promised. "I just need you..."

"I need all of you again," he said as he bared his fangs.

Marty moved her long blond hair aside, exposing her neck so Todd could feed. "Take all you need," she offered as she waited for his fangs to pierce her.

~*~o~*~

In the near-darkness of the nursery, a figure wearing a long black cloak stood over Baby Lucas's cradle. Mona looked down at the infant as a wicked smile appeared upon her face. "I just love little babies," she muttered.

She reached her hands out toward the infant as the clock stuck midnight.

Marty had been lost in the sensation of Todd's feeding and the passion between them, but suddenly she pulled away. Something had alerted her to danger.

"Lucas!" she cried out as she tore herself from Todd's embrace and broke away from his arms.

"What's wrong, Marty?" Todd asked as she ran out of the room.

Todd stood up from the bed and walked out into the hallway. "Marty?" he called out as he was met with darkness.

The house echoed with the sound of Marty's horrified screams.


	19. Witch in Waiting

**~*Chapter Nineteen: Witch in Waiting*~**

Todd rushed to the nursery when he heard Marty's cry of distress. "Marty, what is it?" he asked as he caught her in his arms. He stared into the cradle to see Lucas, who was wide awake and fussing fretfully.

Todd set Marty free and reached for his son. He cuddled Lucas close to soothe him as Marty trembled at his side.

"She was here," Marty said breathlessly. She watched as the long white curtains swayed in the breeze. The window was open and a chilling draft had entered the room.

"She was in my baby's room, standing over his cradle. She was reaching out to him," Marty said with a sob.

"Mona was here?" Todd asked in alarm as he handed Lucas to Marty. "She was in our baby's room?"

"Yes, Todd. I know she was trying to hurt him."

"Dammit! I am going to take care of this, Marty. Once and for all," Todd said in a growl.

Before he could leave the room, Marty grabbed his arm. "Be careful, Todd. She's a witch and she's a ghost. There's nothing you can do to defeat her," Marty warned.

"There's got to be something I can do!"

"She can destroy us. You're a vampire and I'm a human," Marty said as she looked down at her infant son. "I'm scared, Todd. What if she hurts Lucas?"

"I will never let her hurt you," Todd hissed as he looked at her with fierce protectiveness.

"Go into the bedroom with the baby and lock the door. I will be back," Todd said as he kissed Marty softly in an attempt to soothe her.

Despite Todd's promise, Marty was blinded by her tears. She clutched Lucas closer as she tried to comfort the crying baby boy. "I love you, Todd," she said as she watched him walk away.

"I love you, too," he said before he went off in search of Mona.

Marty carried Lucas down the hallway to her bedroom. She lay him down on the bed and rushed back to lock the door. "It's okay, baby," she whispered as she gathered her son in her arms. "You're alright..."

Lucas was choking on his cries as Marty kissed his little face. Obviously he knew or could sense that Mona was evil.

*We're all in danger,* Marty thought as she held her crying child.

She lay down with Lucas as she tried to settle him and waited for Todd to come back. "Todd, please stay safe..." Marty whispered as she stared into the fireplace. The embers had nearly died away when she heard a key turning in the lock.

Marty's heart was pounding in her chest as the door opened and Todd stepped in. "Did you find her?" Marty asked.

"No," Todd grumbled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his son who was lying in his mother's arms. "Is Lucas alright?"

"He's fine, Todd," Marty said as she caressed the baby's fine blond hair. "She didn't hurt him ... this time ... but if she comes back..."

"I have to find a way to be rid of her..."

"I wish she'd go away and never return," Marty said as she settled herself in Todd's embrace.

"Tonight I found no sign of her, although I searched every inch of the estate. She's hiding."

Tenderly he caressed Marty's hair back from her face as he cradled her and their son in his arms. "When I find her, she'll be sorry," Todd vowed.

"What are you going to do to her?" Marty asked as she stared up into Todd's eyes.

"What I should have done a long time ago. I'll banish the witch."


	20. Bonding & Loss

**~*Chapter Twenty: Bonding and Loss*~**

Marty giggled as she watched Lucas crawling across the floor. He was holding himself up by his sturdy little arms and scooting his lower body across the rug. "He's amazing," Todd said as he entered the room.

"He shouldn't be doing that already," Todd added. "He's very advanced."

"You could say that again," Marty said under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Todd asked.

Staring into her eyes, he waited for her to answer. "Let me show you," Marty said softly.

She reached for little Lucas and sat him down on his plump little bottom. He smiled at his mommy as Marty went to sit down across from him again. "Alright, Lucas. Here's your favorite toy," she said as she held his favorite rattle in the palm of her hand. It was shaped like an adorable, little bunny.

Luke grinned and gurgled when he saw his favorite toy. He reached out with his little hands as the rattle floated across the room and landed in his chubby grip. Lucas was shaking the rattle as his father looked on in awe.

"He did that?" Todd spoke in surprise.

"I certainly didn't," Marty responded.

"He's been doing this... and you knew?"

"Yes. He's been doing it for well over a month. He has your powers, Todd."

"Amazing," Todd said as he sat down on the rug next to Marty and pulled Lucas onto his lap. Lovingly, Todd kissed the top of his son's little blond head.

"What does this mean for our son?" Marty asked as she watched Todd and Lucas bonding.

"It means he's very special... and he's ours," Todd said as his heart expanded with love for his son.

"I love him so much, Todd," Marty said as she moved across the floor and glided into Todd's arms along with their son. "And I love you, too."

"I am sorry our lovemaking was interrupted the other night by that horrid witch," Todd replied.

He caressed Marty's hair back from her face and tenderly kissed her. "I am sorry, too," she responded. "And I am sorry I haven't been able to make love to you since that night... but I have just been so afraid. If she comes back into the house... if she hurts our son..."

"We came so close, Love. And tonight I want to make love again."

"I want that, too, Todd," she said as she stared into her eyes. "I want it to be beautiful and romantic. And I don't want any interruptions."

"It will be," he promised. "Trust me."

~*~o~*~

That night, after they had put their son to bed, Todd carried Marty into her bedroom. "Nothing is going to stop us tonight, Marty. Nothing at all."

Staring into his amazing hazel eyes, Marty caressed his cheek. "I love you, Todd. And I want to be one with you again."

Very gently, he lay her down on her bed. "I won't hurt you," he whispered as his eyes glittered and he began to remove her clothes. He tossed her dress aside along with her underclothing until she was entirely naked in his arms. He gazed at her beautiful body as he began to caress her breasts.

"Ohhh Todd, I need you so much," she said breathlessly as she undid the buttons of his shirt and parted the material. She kissed the flesh of his chest, running her lips along the hard contours of his muscles.

"Is this what you need, my darling?" he asked as he unfastened his pants and revealed his thick, hard cock.

Marty's heart started to pound as he took her hand and wrapped it around his throbbing flesh. She wanted him so much; she could barely think straight. She caressed him with her hand, giving him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. "Yes, baby... that feels so good. I've got to be inside you," he groaned.

"Yes, Todd. Make me yours again."

"You're always mine," he said in a half-growl as he fitted himself on top of her. With a hard surge, he claimed her again, sending his hard, throbbing flesh deep into her center.

"I'm not hurting you?" he asked as he looked down into her eyes.

"No, Todd. I love you... and it feels so good," she whispered.

"Then I will take you with me to Heaven," he murmured as he took her lips in a hungry kiss.

He began to sensuously pump his hips, giving them both so much pleasure. Surrendering herself to him completely, Marty locked her legs around his waist. Feeling her complete submission, Todd began to thrust into her with all of his power.

Marty cried out, so close to her orgasm. "I love you, Marty," he said before he sunk his fangs into her neck. Their lovemaking, combined with Todd's feeding sent Marty right over the edge. She came and came until she nearly passed out. She was floating in a sea of ecstasy when Todd tenderly kissed her lips and brought her back to reality.

"Are you still alive, my love?" he asked her tenderly.

"I think you nearly killed me with your sweet loving," she teased him.

"I pleased you?"

"You pleased me very much. We are so amazing together."

"I have the most beautiful woman in the world. And she is my wife," Todd said as he crushed her against his chest. "Let's go to sleep."

"Alright," Marty whispered as she snuggled up in his arms.

~*~o~*~

Something woke Marty in the middle of the night. She could feel it - a powerful pull to go to her son. "Lucas?" she murmured as she sat up in bed and the sheet fell away from her naked breasts. They were leaking with milk for her son. He hadn't awakened her for his midnight feeding. Why hadn't Lucas cried? He always woke her just after midnight, crying for his meal.

"Lucas?" she cried out again as she wrapped herself up in her robe and walked down the hallway to her baby's nursery.

Hauntingly, the long white drapes were flowing in the breeze. Once again the window was wide open.

"Ohhh my God!" Marty sobbed frantically. "Lucas!"

She ran to her son's cradle to find that it was empty. Her darling baby boy was gone!

"No... NO!" Marty sobbed when she saw Lucas's empty cradle.

Her baby was gone... and the room was cold and empty with a fresh trail of blood upon the floor. The witch had taken her infant son.


	21. Unspeakable Pain

_I was very sad today when I realized I hadn't updated this fic since January. I have always loved working on my stories, but I am having a very difficult time keeping up lately. I really need to end some fics so that they can get more attention. Anyway, I think this chapter is kind of short, but at least I updated. _

**~*Chapter Twenty-One: Unspeakable Pain*~**

Todd heard Marty's screams and rushed to her side. He too noticed the drapes which were billowing in the breeze. The cradle was empty and their child was gone. He caught Marty in his arms as she cried hysterically.

"She took him! She took him!" she sobbed. "That evil witch took our son!"

Todd wanted to deny it, but he knew it was true. Mona had made her threats, and she had finally carried through. Baby Lucas was gone... and all that remained were the droplets of blood on the floor which trailed over to the window.

Todd lead Marty to the wooden rocker near the cradle. After he helped her to the rocking chair, he walked over to the window and stared down into the yard. Where was Lucas? Where had the wicked, ghostly witch taken his son?

"I'll find him, Marty," Todd stated as he turned to look at her. "I'm going out into the night to search for our son."

"You'll find him, Todd?" she asked him with teary eyes.

"I won't stop searching till he's home," Todd promised as he walked across the floor. He pulled Marty into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, and I love our son. Mona can't take him from us."

"She already has," Marty spoke in a sad little whisper.

"You should get some rest, my love."

Todd lifted her into his embrace and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and kissed her upon her forehead. "I need Lucas," Marty whimpered. Her breasts were leaking with milk for her son.

"I'll be back," Todd said as he stared down at her with determination. He disappeared within a dark cloud of smoke, then he was gone. Marty lay upon the bed, clutching her pillow against her chest. Her heart was aching. It felt as though it were ripping through her chest like shards of glass. All she could think of was Lucas and the horror he must have known when the witch had taken him.

Marty heard a soft meow as Sailor jumped up onto the bed. She reached for her cat and cradled him, just as she had cradled her little boy. "Ohhh Sailor, please let Todd bring him back. Bring back my baby, my precious little boy," Marty said as her tears fell upon Sailor's fur.

~*~o~*~

Todd searched the grounds near the mansion and saw no further clues which could lead to his child's whereabouts. Knowing the witch's gruesome attraction to the cemetery, his footsteps lead him there, to the worn graves within the confines of the iron fence. The gate grated against the metal as Todd stepped into the family cemetery and stood over his brother's grave.

Beneath the gnarled wood of a giant oak tree, streams of moonlight illuminated his twin's grave. "Victor," Todd murmured when he saw the droplets of blood upon the stone. Upon the mound of his brother's grave he saw what appeared to be bits of flesh.

Todd's face screwed up in a grimace of pain. Did this mean that his son was dead? He cried out with the pain which welled up from deep inside his soul. He'd lost everything he had ever loved, but Marty and their little boy. He had dared to love again... and was this to be the result? Had Mona killed little Lucas, too?

"Lucas," Todd lamented as blood-red tears fell from his eyes.

He walked quietly back to the mansion and made his way to Marty's bedroom. He didn't want to tell her what he had seen. He knew it would tear her apart, just as it had him.

"Where is he?" Marty whispered. "Where's Lucas?"

"I haven't found him yet," Todd stated.

"Is he... gone forever?" Marty asked sadly.

"I will keep searching," he promised her. "One way or another, living or dead, I will find our child."

Marty nodded, because she knew that Todd would tear the world apart until their little boy was found. She felt nothing in that moment. The pain was suddenly gone. It had been too much to bear. She closed her eyes and she felt nothing.


	22. The Darkest Night

**~*Chapter Twenty-Two: The Darkest Night*~**

Like supernatural lanterns, Todd's eyes lit up the darkness. He followed the splatters of blood toward the carriage house. His instincts told him where he would find his son. Alive or dead, he was determined to find Lucas.

"Mona, where have you taken my boy?!" Todd called out as he entered the carriage house. "Where is Lucas?"

Dozens of carriages filled the interior of the building. They were were decaying with age and tattered. Many had belonged to the previous tenants who had abandoned the mansion years ago. Todd's presence had frightened them all from the premises. In their haste, they hadn't taken the time to gather their possessions.

Todd followed the droplets of blood in between a couple of carriages. The trail stopped next to a bundle of blood-soaked cloth. "Lucas," Todd called out as he reached out to gingerly touch the cloth.

He had stood beside Marty's sleeping form earlier, promising her he would find their son. As he reached out for the bloody bundle, he knew he had kept his promise. Wrapped in the cloth, Todd found what he had been seeking.

"Lucas," Todd said in a whisper, pressing the tiny form against his chest.

He remembered his child's birth and the first time he had gazed into his eyes, so crimson and as bright as his own. Lucas. His Lucas. His baby boy.

Tears fell, mingling with the blood upon the cloth. A sob tore from his throat, escaping from the depths of his soul. Knowing he was a vampire, Todd debated if he even had a soul. One thing was for certain, his unbeating heart had now shattered into a million pieces.

He had found little Lucas but he had to take him back to his mother, cold, stiff, and lifeless. He wasn't sure if Marty could withstand such a loss. No mother should ever have to say goodbye to her child. How would they ever make it through this cruel tragedy?

~*~o~*~

_As Marty lay in her bed, a noise awakened her from her slumber. "Mommy," a little voice called out._

_"Lucas!" Marty cried._

_She jumped out of bed and dashed toward the nursery. Her feet made no sound as she stepped into the room. "Lucas, where are you?" Marty called out._

_"I'm here, Mommy."_

_Was this a dream? *It HAS to be a dream!* Marty thought. *Lucas does not speak so clearly... and in complete sentences.*_

_Marty saw her son sitting on the rug. His wooden blocks were all around him along with his favorite rattle. "There you are, Lucas," Marty said as she lifted him into her arms._

_Lucas snuggled his little blond head against his mother's neck. "I love you, Baby," Marty said as she kissed his golden curls._

_"I love you, too. I will be alright now, Mommy..."_

Marty awakened from her sound sleep just as the dream began to fade. She could smell the sweet scent of her son's infant flesh as the feel of him pressed against her was so fresh in her memory. "I will be alright now, Mommy..." his little voice echoed in her head.

Somehow, Marty believed it would be true. Lucas was gone now. She was sure he was gone forever... but he'd be alright. She was comforted in the assurance of it.

She rose from the bed and slipped on a robe. In the darkness, she made her way down the staircase carrying a single candle. She met Todd at the backdoor as he carried a blood-stained bundle.

"Is that Lucas?" she asked with her heart in her throat.

"Yes," Todd responded as he quietly nodded.

"I want to hold him. I want to see our son."

"You don't want to hold him like that, Marty. Our son is gone," Todd said as his shoulders slumped. "We have to bury him."

"That witch destroyed our child," Marty said between clenched teeth.

"Please let me see him once more, Todd. PLEASE," she begged.

Todd couldn't take her pleading another moment, although he knew it was wrong. As soon as Marty saw her baby, he was certain she would faint.

He pulled back the cloth covering the bundle he held in his arms, affording Marty with one tiny glimpse of her child. A cry of horror fell from Marty's lips. Nothing remained above the Lucas's tiny shoulders.


	23. Saying Goodbye

~*Chapter Twenty-Three: Saying Goodbye*~

Todd and Marty stood in the little family cemetery behind the mansion, saying their goodbyes to their son. Marty lay of cluster of white wildflowers upon the tiny grave. Todd had dug it himself, laying their child's body deep within the earth.

"It's time to go now, Marty. It's time to say goodbye," Todd said as she hesitated among the tombstones.

She was pale and thin as she stood over the tiny grave, her eyes red-rimmed with sorrowed tears. "I can't say goodbye, Todd. He's just a baby. I can't just leave him here, within this cold earth."

"I know it's hard, but we have to, Marty. I'm hurting, too."

"The witch did it. She took my baby. She should have to pay for her actions."

"She should, but I don't know how to defeat her," Todd said. "Not yet."

"She's been killing people in the village, draining them of all their blood. The villagers think it's you. They suspect US. If we don't do something soon, if we don't stop her, we are going to pay the price. Don't you understand, Todd? They want the vampire and they want it destroyed."

"I know," Todd said, because he knew exactly what would happen. The villagers already suspected him. Mona had been spreading rumors for quite some time. The killings implicated him and the evil the villagers believed emanated from within the mansion. There would be an uprising and the mansion would be stormed. Todd knew that he and Marty were not safe.

"We have to protect ourselves now. Our son is gone, but we still exist. We have to do whatever is necessary now to protect ourselves," said Todd. "I don't want to have to do it, Marty, but I am afraid I am going to have to send you away from here, to a place of safety."

"If I leave you now, I will die," Marty said, her voice a harsh whisper.

She stood over their baby's grave, her legs weak and her body moments from crumbling. She had barely eaten a bite of food since their child's tragic demise. Staring into her sorrowed face, Todd knew she was right. Marty would die without him. She had nothing else to live for. Only Todd and his undying love was giving her the will to continue breathing.

"I won't leave you, Todd," Marty told him. "If we must die, then we'll die together if that is our destiny."

Todd nodded for there was no arguing with her. Todd had never known that it was his destiny to meet and fall in love with Marty or to have a child with her. He never knew it was his destiny to lose their child or to grieve for him. What did destiny have in store for them now? He couldn't fathom it. It seemed far larger than the both of them.

He reached for Marty and drew her into his embrace. Daylight was coming fast, and he needed his inhuman rest. "Goodbye, dear Lucas," Todd said as he took one last look at the grave of his son.

He led Marty away from the cemetery and back into the warmth of the mansion. "So cold," she said as she went to the library to sit beside the fire.

"I won't cry anymore," she said as she looked up at Todd. "Our little boy is gone. And no one will hurt him anymore. Never again will that evil witch lay her icy hands upon our son."

"He's safe now," Todd agreed. "He smiles down on us. I promised him I'm going to keep you safe."

Marty didn't answer as she stared into the flames of the fire. She was too tired to cry anymore. If her destiny with Todd brought her death, she didn't have the strength to fight it anymore. She was far too weak to live without the laughter of her son.


	24. The Greatest Love

**~*~Chapter Twenty-Four: The Greatest Love~*~**

After the death of their son, Marty crumbled. She spent most of her time sleeping in her room. She hardly came out to enjoy the sunshine. She didn't enjoy reading as she had before. She was very sad and heartbroken.

Todd was strong for her. He brought her cups of tea. He spent time, just holding her hand and being there for her in her sorrow. His fear of the villagers and what they might do was great, but moreover he feared he would lose Marty permanently to the overwhelming grief she was suffering. She had lost all desire to eat. Todd had to coax her to take tiny bites of food. One such night, he had brought her a steaming cup of hot tea and a bowl of fresh soup. "Just eat a little," he said gently. She was so pale and thin, he feared she was wasting away.

She waved away the soup and tea with her hand; she didn't want food. She wanted Lucas back, she wanted her baby boy.

"I don't want to eat," she said tearfully. "I want to die."

"Don't say that," Todd said sternly. "Lucas wouldn't want that. He loved us... and we have to let him go."

It hurt to say those words, but they were true. He didn't want to lose the woman he loved. He had to make her see that she had to survive.

She probably didn't mean those words; not really, but her son was gone. The little boy that had made her and Todd so happy was lost to them now. She wanted to believe that he was safe, wherever he was, but she couldn't.

"He told me in the dream... he was alright now. Why would he say that? How is death better than being with us?" Marty cried tearfully. Her heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces over losing her child. She didn't think that she would ever be happy again, not like she was when Lucas had graced their lives.

"He's in a far better place. A place where there is no fear and no pain; only laughter. He can see us. He knows we love him and we miss him. Please don't let him see what you have become. He wants his mother to be happy."

Todd knelt at Marty's bedside, holding her hand. He gazed lovingly into her eyes. He was deploring her to snap out of her melancholy. Their child was gone, but they still had each other.

"Will I ever be happy again?" she asked Todd sadly. "Will I ever be able to think of our son and not feel this pain?" Every single moment, she suffered from an intense ache in her chest at the thought of Lucas being gone.

"I think the pain we feel will always be there," Todd stated. "But it will ease. It will not be as harsh. As time passes, we can smile again. We'll remember our little boy and his precious smile. He will always be a part of us. The pain we are feeling now is equal to the love we had for him. And nothing can ever take that love away... that's ours forever, along with the memories."

Tenderly, Todd kissed Marty on the forehead, trying to ease some of her pain. If he could, he would take it all away from her, erase her memories of their precious little boy and how he died... but if he did that, he would also wash away the joy their child had given them. Todd didn't want to lose that. He wanted to carry those memories with him into eternity.

"I just want the pain to go to away," Marty whispered, feeling tired. "Can I take a nap if I eat something?" She knew Todd wanted her to eat the soup and have some tea.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," said Todd as he smiled gently. "Would you like me to lay down with you?"

"We could take a nap together," Todd suggested.

Marty nodded her head. She was still very heartbroken. She didn't feel like eating, though she would make herself eat just a teeny bit. "I'd like that very much," she said quietly.

She reached a hand out for the soup, pulling the bowl towards her carefully. She picked up the spoon and dipped it into the broth. She lifted it up slowly to her mouth, blowing on it to cool it off a bit before drinking from the spoon.

Todd was relieved, seeing Marty eat. She hadn't eaten much since the baby's death. She was always sad and hadn't had an appetite. He kissed her forehead after she had taken a few bites. "I've been so worried about you," he told her softly. He placed the tray aside and crawled into bed next to her. "I think a nice rest will do us both some good."

He pulled a blanket up from the end of the bed, covering both of them. Tenderly he held Marty in his arms, soothing her with his touch. "Try to rest now, my love," he whispered.

"I am tired," Marty agreed as she lay next to Todd, curling up against him. Her eyes started to drift closed slowly.

"Rest... I like how that sounds," she murmured sleepily.

It wasn't long before she was drifting off into a peaceful slumber in Todd's embrace. Though her heart was broken she still felt very safe with Todd/

Todd wrapped his arms around Marty, basking in the silence. The only sound was the soft crackling of the embers in the nearby fireplace. It was peaceful. Todd was able to rest.

When he awoke again, the sun was coming up. He kissed Marty tenderly as she was coming awake in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily. "Todd," she whispered.

"I have to go, my love," Todd told her. "My day-sleep awaits."

"I will see you as soon the sun goes down," Todd promised. He gave her one last lingering kiss, then he left her room.

Marty watched him go sadly. Spending her days alone again was the worst part now. Before she had Lucas with her during the day. She felt depressed all over again as loneliness set in. She slept for a little while longer and when she awoke again, she got up and dragged herself to the wash basin. After cleaning herself with soap and lukewarm water, she stepped into fresh clothing. She kept herself busy by reading a book. There was little else to do.

Sailor lay by the fireside, licking his fur as Marty read one of her favorite books. As the day wore on, Todd slept in his coffin in the tower, oblivious to the world around him. He was in a deep, healing trance. Marty absentmindedly stroked Sailor gently whom lay nearby while she was reading.

"You won't leave me, too, will you?" she asked Sailor.

Sailor meowed and looked up at Marty with happiness. He had no idea that something horrific was about to happen. To him, it was an ordinary and relaxing day. Marty put her book down and picked up Sailor cuddling him to her.

"What am I going to do, Sailor? I'm still so sad,"she whispered.

Sailor cuddled up to Marty and began purring away. In the distance, far off from the mansion, there were voices. Someone was coming. The villagers were carrying axes, pitchforks and burning torches. It was still too far away for Marty to realize, but Sailor's ears perked up at the unfamiliar sounds. He could hear them.

Marty looked at Sailor worriedly when she saw his ears perking up. "What's wrong?" she asked, feeling uneasy and wishing the cat could talk to her.

Suddenly Sailor jumped out of Marty's arms. His fur stood up in alert, the hair on his arched back rising as if in some sort of warning. He let out a howl and went running across the room. He scurried under a table and disappeared somewhere in the library

Marty heard the noises at the door. She scrambled to her feet. There was a crash and she realized someone was trying to break in. Frantically, she ran towards the secret room . She hurried, scrambling for the door and yanking it open. " Todd!" she cried, once the door closed behind her. She had no other choice but to wake him. They were in grave danger. All of their fears were coming true. The villagers were coming to attack them.

Todd continued to sleep in his casket. He had no idea that the villagers had broken into the house or that Marty was in danger.

The villagers broke down the door with a heavy ax. They entered the mansion, looking for the vampire and his lover.

Marty hurriedly opened the casket. "Todd! Help! You have to... save me!" she cried. "Now! Change me! Please change me!" She trembled with fear as she heard the villagers just behind the secret wall.

"What's going on?" Todd said as he sat up in his casket. It was almost time for the sun to go down, but not quite. Todd wasn't ready to awaken.

"The villagers have broken the door down. They're getting closer. Change me so we can escape," Marty said hysterically.

Todd's extrasensory hearing picked up on a disturbance inside the mansion. He could hear items being broke and loud voices. He knew it was the villagers storming the mansion. They wanted blood. Marty's blood. They wanted to make her pay for the deaths in the village. They thought that she and her vampire lover were responsible, yet it was really Mona who had caused the murders.

"Marty, surely you don't want me to change you," Todd said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You've always loved your humanity. I couldn't do that to you, unless I was absolutely sure it's what you wanted."

"Todd, please! They're coming to kill us, me and you! If they kill me, there's no bringing me back... this is the ONLY solution! Hurry; change me!"

Todd paused a moment, trying to think of a way out of this situation; some possible way he could save Marty, but there wasn't one. He knew there was no other way to keep her safe. He had to make her into a vampire. Already the villagers had set the mansion aflame. The smoke was wafting through the rooms and very soon, the tower too would be destroyed. Marty couldn't survive. He'd lose her forever.

"I love you, Marty," Todd said. "Whatever happens; remember that."

He stepped out of his coffin and took her into his embrace. He wrapped his long black cloak around her as he kissed her soft lips. His kisses moved to her sweet neck. Very softly, he licked the delicate skin.

"I love you too," Marty whispered as she felt his lips upon her neck. She closed her eyes and waited. Soon she would be safe; together they would be safe.

Todd's fangs sunk into Marty's neck. He drank and drank as her life was ebbing away. When her pulse slowed, Todd stopped drinking. He looked down at the beautiful woman lying so still in his arms. "You'll become like me now. We'll be together for eternity... and nothing can ever stand between us. Nothing at all. You're mine forever."

Todd lay Marty down in his casket and made a cut into his own wrist. Blood began to gently spray out, against Marty's lips. "Drink, my love," Todd encouraged.

Marty was able to start drinking. She took slow sips at first. She was weak at the beginning, but as she continued to drink from his blood, she became ravenous after a few sips.

After Marty had taken her fill of Todd's blood, she was quickly revived. Her strength started to come back to her in powerful surges. Todd watched as she began to transform. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Different," Marty said. "But there is no time analyze it; we have to leave."

Todd nodded in agreement. The mansion was in flames. The sound of the wood crackling and burning indicated that the fire was near the tower. Thick dark smoke was finding it's way into the hidden chamber. "We'll fly away from here and leave forever," said Todd. "But first, you need to transform. Imagine yourself a majestic bird. I will do the same, then we will fly out the lone window of the tower. We'll escape and the villagers will never know."

Marty nodded her head. She closed her eyes. She formed the image of the bird in her mind and held it there. Suddenly she had transformed into the winged creature. Her wings were flapping as she moved around the room.

Todd too transformed into a raven, joining Marty at the window. Their heavy wings broke out the glass in the solitary window. Together, they flew away into the night.

The villagers stayed at the site, watching as the mansion burned to the ground. Soon all that was left was the tiny grave yard. The mansion itself lay in a pile of ashes.

"Good riddance to the blood-sucking devil AND his bride!" spat an angry villager.

"May all the evil bloodsuckers roast in the fires of hell!" shouted another.

The eerie sound of a raven calling to it's mate split the night. All was not lost. Love had survived.


	25. The Epilogue

**~*~Chapter Twenty-Five: The Epilogue~*~**

One year later, Todd and Marty had returned to their son's tiny grave. It was nestled beneath a giant oak tree, near the site where the mansion had once stood. Their love had only got stronger since their loss. Now that Marty had become a vampire, they had been traveling the world. Something brought them back here, to the tiny grave of their son. Both of them missed little Lucas so much.

Todd lay a dozen fresh red roses on their son's grave. Their beloved son ~ taken too soon.

Todd put an arm around Marty and pulled her in close. He lovingly kissed the top of her head. "Our son was a miracle... one we did not expect. I sometimes wonder..." Todd's words trailed off. He didn't dare say what his heart desired. As much as he longed for it, he was also afraid.

A tiny mewing sound was heard as something came to join them. Marty just looked at Todd giving him a smile. Todd looked down to see a small black cat at his feet. It was their old friend, Sailor. Somehow, he had survived the destruction of the mansion. He seemed very happy to see them. Todd picked up Sailor and held him close.

"Sailor wants to go home with us, Marty," Todd said as he stroked the cat's fur.

"How are you doing, old pal?" Todd asked Sailor.

Marty smiled when she saw their dear friend. "We need to take him with us," she agreed. She reached over to pet Sailor, who was nestled in Todd's arms.

"We will," Todd agreed as he cuddled the little cat in his arms. "I hope he likes traveling."

Sailor meowed as if he liked the idea. Todd chuckled softly, handing him over to Marty so he could kneel at their baby's grave. He said a few words over Lucas, telling him he loved him and missed him. He then stood up and looked at Marty.

"I've been thinking, Marty. I sometimes wonder if we will ever have another child," said Todd. "Yet I know it's probably not possible, because we thought we'd never have him."

Marty was holding Sailor in her arms. She mentally told Lucas goodbye. She missed him so much. Then hearing Todd's words she gave him a mysterious smile.

Todd saw the gleam in her eyes and didn't say a word. He put his arm around her waist as the walked out of the cemetery together as she held Sailor in her arms.

_Music, when soft voices die,  
>Vibrates in the memory,<br>Odours, when sweet violets sicken,  
>Live within the sense they quicken.<em>

_Rose leaves, when the rose is dead,  
>Are heaped for the beloved's bed;<br>And so thy thoughts, when thou art gone,  
>Love itself shall slumber on<em>

(Music, when soft voices die, a poem by Percy Bysshe Shelley)

THE END


End file.
